Trials of the senshi! Lets ride Blade!
by fallengamer13
Summary: As a tortured soul makes a stand against his oppressors in a canyon of death, he gets the powers of the Undead in him...However he also has the resposibility to track down 13 Trail-Joker's, Trials with data from the joker undead and the class in which they are from...can he handle these empowered opponets? Only one way to find out so lets Turn up! Open up! And Change! Now!
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Blade riders at the ready! Ikuze!

Say this in the awesome voice from super hero time with decade!

Yo peeps! I love Blade, but I've really didn't want to make a story on these stories due to others on the site doing so at the time. But if anyone can make a story with one of my favorite riders with Blade and the bunch, then I can do so as well! Now lets ride into this world like the kamen rider's we all want to be!

Disclaimer: I don't own the kamen rider franchise, Sailor Moon, or any song/references shown here-in! I can only own my O.C!

* * *

In the U.S.A. Nevada, hells canyon.

Play Boulevard of broken dreams by Green day.

As we see a heat wave come in thru on of the most desolate parts in the United States of America, most animals are focused on surviving. Not noticing those that pass thru and are easily forgotten. This is a different case as a boy walks thru the dead wasteland that is the area. The boy seems to be wearing a large trench coat to avoid sunburn along with large Goggles to cover his eyes from the dust.

Seeing the dust pick-up even more, the boy decides that this is going to get worse rather quickly. He then barely notices thru the dust a pot-hole. Thus, the boy falls over, groaning slightly as he coughs from the impact. The boy is alerted to the sound of hissing right in front of him. Turning his head slowly, the boy see's a group of Rattlesnake's in front of him with younger members as well.

The snakes prepare to bite the downed unknown boy but he just grins at this. "Sorry about that guys. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Forgive me as I was disrupting your time together." The boy replies while coughing some more to which the Snakes looks at each other curiously. They smell thru the dust a familiar smell from the boy...blood? Looking at where the boy coughed, the snakes see that he's coughing up blood!?

The boy gets up to the preparedness of the snakes in front of him. Turning around, the boy is going to walk away when he feels something tug on the trench coat he's wearing? Looking down, the boy see's one of the snakes yanking on the coat to get his attention. "Something wrong?" The boy inquires as the other snakes start to head in a direction, with the snake who tugged on him going in the direction as well.

Shrugging at this, the boy then follows the snakes as he has nothing else to do in this dust storm. Walking slowly so he could follow the snakes path accurately and not get lost, the boy then see's a cavern the size of a RV in the rockside near a boulder. The size of which gives the illusion of that there is no cavern. The boy blinks in surprise from this as he heads into the cave. He is then surprised by other animals holstering up in the cave. "So it seems this is a shelter? Very smart for you guys...though are you sure you want a person like me in here?" the boy asks as the snakes look at him in a questioning look.

"I'll take that as a yes. *Sigh* Animals are sometimes more picky than humans." the boy replies dejectively as he takes off his goggles, which were fogged up along with being covered in grime and dust. This allows us to see the face of this person. A boy around the age of 15 with pale slightly darkened skin. His eyes are a deep blue with a flaring look to the animals surprise. His hair is a dark chestnut-brown which blends perfectly with the interior of the cave. His face shows signs of wear as it has a couple of light scrapes and scars on it. He also has a stern yet emotional, facetype.

The boy then unhooks the trench coat he was wearing to use it as blanket. This shows that he is wearing only ragged shorts and a dirty white undershirt. He stands at a good height his age, around 5 foot 7 inches to be exact. He is shown to be wearing a pair of crocs which are nearly breaking at the heel area. The boy then flips around his backpack he's carrying and pulls out a deck of cards in it. This deck of cards is nothing special, just a deck of 54 cards with the 2 jokers included and inside a plastic case. However the boy seems to hold it like the worlds biggest diamond.

The boy also pulls out a ham sandwich he packed. To the animals surprise, a nearby baby Iquanna comes over to him and look at his food wantingly..."Oh I see, your all hungry hm? Take it then." The boy then rips the sandwich to small pieces before putting it on the trench coat. This causes the animals to start making a mad rush to the food. After a large scramble of Iquanna's, snakes, vultures, and surprisingly spiders, for the food ends. The boy sees the group of animals doing their best version of grinning as they rest on the ground from the food that they have eaten.

"Looks like these animals all have had difficulty for food...to the point where they have to work together to get something in their bodies...it would be so inspiring if it wasn't so bad a situation." The boy muses as he pulls a pillow out of the bag before resting his head on the cold cave wall. "Just a little farther, then I'll be out of this pathetic place and into somewhere less insane..." The boy says to himself as he starts to fall asleep, the sound of the wind outside acting like a lullaby.

What the boy doesn't notice as he falls asleep is a nearby spider looking at him in a form of worry as he shivers in the wind. The Spider then attempts to move to the bag as it wants to inspect whats inside it...and it see's a blanket in their. Attempting to move it out, the spider is alerted to the sound of a snake appearing next to it. Looking at the snake before pointing at the person who gave them food. The snake gets the message before helping the spider lift it onto the person.

The animals then return to their respective spots...but as they do so, the boy drops the deck of cards he's holding and it opens on the ground, causing a nearby Vulture to quirk an eye at the cards. The vulture is then surprised by the cards flying away from the boy and heading into the back of the cavern. Walking the way to the cards, the bird of prey sees the cards near a skeleton of a human holding a dull stone. Thinking that the boy would pick up the items when the storm dies down, the vulture is going to return to its group as the stone slightly glows a dull brown..unnoticed to most of the animals even if they were awake.

The next day.

End song.

* * *

As the boy is sleeping, he is somewhat woken up because of something on his chest. Opening his eyes to find out what it is, he sees a Iquanna on his chest looking at him curiously. "Let me guess, your hungry aren't you?" The boy asks with the Iquanna shaking his head yes in a comedic fashion. "Alright just hang on a second. I have to grab the food first." The boy jokes as he opens another pocket in the bag before ripping up 2 more ham sandwiches to which the animals devoured quite quickly. The boy then grins somewhat before having his face turn to horror as he finds his cards missing from the case he had them in.

"Oh no no no no!" The boy panics as he attempts to find the cards on the ground, hoping that they wouldn't have flown outside in the dust storm otherwise they would be gone for good. The boy's panic dies down slightly as he finds an ace of hearts near the vultures and continues to the back to find the cards...along with the skeleton mentioned before.

"Well...thats morbid." The boy replies as he cannot determine if the skeleton was male or not...much less what they were wearing as the body has been picked clean. The only thing left on the skeleton is a dull stone being held in its palm. Not wanting to bother the remains of someone, the boy quickly goes to work picking up the cards. However, after retrieving most of the cards, the only ones left are the ace's and jokers...which are stuck near the stone that the remains hold.

Sighing at this, the boy then dusts his hands off before moving the stone out of the way before grabbing the other cards. The boy then puts the cards in the case he had them in yesterday, but as he does so, he hears...whispers? "_...lade...Ga..en...a...gle...Ch...li.e..." _The weird voice says but is cut out by a vehicle coming thru the area. The engine is loud, to the point of waking up the animals in the cave as they were about to head back to sleep.

"Damn! They found me!." The boy curses under his breath as he puts the stone back into the hands of the skelington. The boy also rapidly grabs his trench coat and goggles before throwing them back into the bag. The boy also puts the blanket back where it belongs before talking to the animals quickly.

"Stay in here until the vehicle's gone alright?! This is the rest of my food," The boy then throws his last three sandwiches on the ground to the animals surprise as he then continues. "Sorry for dragging you into this mess." The boy replies as he then bolts out of the cave, to the yelling of a female. "There he is! Get him!" The female roars as the Humvee that they were in also does the same.

"Shit!" The boy shouts out as he runs away from the cave to get the group of people chasing him to keep on doing so. "We got you now son!" Another woman shouts out as she pulls out a TMP 2000 before shooting it at him!? "Crap crap crap!" The boy panics as the rounds are pathetically aimed at him...but that isn't the intent of the shooting in the slightest.

"Here sweety!" Another woman gleefully cries out as she fires a M4A1 with a grenade launcher attachment in an exact manner. Going down a dip in the area, the Boy dodges the rounds as dust is kicked into his face. "Damn...why in the hell did my sister decide to join these girls I'll never understand." The boy comments to himself as he peeks over the edge of the dip before quickly ducking again as more shots headed his way.

"Come on out to play sonny! We all wanna have a _fun and long_ day with you now!" The last female speaks out in a husky voice as she throws her cigarette onto the ground. "I know what you girls think off as fun and entertaining and there's no way in hell I'm listening to you again!" The boy shouts out as he prepares to run again, but is stopped in his tracks by the next words from the driver of the car. "But your sister _loved_ our talents very much didn't she? You could hear her screams even now...ah...I'm starting to get a little wet thinking about it!" The driver says seductively to the boy's anger. "KISAMA!" The boy yells as his hands clench up in hate and frustration.

"Oh the japanese again? You know we can't understand that...much like your sister as well ahahahaahhahhahah!" The driver shouts as she gets out of the car and pulls an M1411 shotgun out of the car door. "Kuso..." The boy curses under his breath as the girls come closer to where he was at. The boy then closes his eyes as he prepares for to run...in which his loss will cost him his life. Before he is about to bolt away from the girls, he hears a cry from one of them. "EWW! A snake!" One of the girl sounds out before shotgun shell sounds out, causing a part of a bag to come flying over to the boy's side...the bag that he held his samwhiches...and not just any samwhiches...the ones he gave to the animals!

* * *

Play Wild Fang by Janne da arc

"..." The boy's right hand has the bag in his hand...with some blood on his hand as well...Image's of a woman on the ground in a back alley with a boy frantically shaking her...the only thing left in her hands is a deck of cards. His face contorted in rage, he barely hears what happens next as his world turns red. With the dull stone back at the cave glowing a blinding white.

"Well now the pest is handled, let-!?" The girl with the M4A1 starts before they hear a roar from the direction of the boy. Running up the slope, the boy's fists are shaking to the girls grinning faces. "Here's to a reunion Sonny-!?" The girl with the TMP starts before the boy's hateful eyes glaring at the group. This causes the girls to Laugh to each other before looking back to the boy's location, seeing him gone!?

"Why...did you do this to the animal?" The boy starts as he checks the body of dead snakes...the young snake which got him to the cave in the first place along with 2 others. "Because it's fun why else?" The woman with the husky voice replies before she points her desert eagle at the boy's head. "...Your all going to die here." The boy states as he turns around and walks toward the girls. "Yeah right!" The girl with the shotgun yells as she fires a round at him. This round doesn't connect to the groups surprise as she checks her gun. "What the-?!" She starts as the boy's form starts to rapidly change to their horror.

His height changes to 6 foot 1 inch on the dot with an ash grey exoskeleton appearing as his body. Across his face is a golden visor with 2 attenae reaching down to his shoulder bone area. His eyes show a wild and destructive glare the likes of which causes the women there to panic. His face also seem to have black tribal lines leading from his eyes to the top and bottom of his head. In the center of his forehead is a jewel...the likes of which is hard to decide due to the gold visor blocking it.

Moving onward. The women are surprised that the boy that they were hunting now has no lips but still having teeth, it makes the boy look like he's laughing maniacly with a chinguard around the bottom of the lower mouth area; which is made out of the same material as the rest of the exoskeleton. To the sides of this lower mouth area are 3 pieces that look to cover the mouth area.

On his neck are two spikes that look to be made out of some sort of metal with 2 chains hanging on them. The chains in question are hanging in front of his body like jewelery while both being broken at the ends symbolizing the fact that this person in front of them is untamed.

On his shoulders. He has shoulder blades coming out of his shoulders. In a scythe pattern pointed up, the handles are both Ash grey with the blades being the same gold as his visor. The armor continues down to his arms as he also has 2 arm blades of the same design on the top and outer part of the arm.

The blades on the side are in a reverse stance, more likely for defensive purposes while the ones on the top of his arms are pointed with the scythes in an offensive manner. More likely for sweeping attacks. Around his wrists are Spiked wristband made out of the same metal as the spikes on his neck.

The area where the bones on a human go for this person are replaced with gold lining except on the area where the knuckles are, instead being an Ash grey. The sides of his fingers are also Ash grey with the Gold being lined for the fingertips.

On his armored chest is a Crystal made out of an unknown gem, glowing brightly to the women's shock as it seems to flare like a heartbeat. Leading downwards to the belt area is a Gold heart there with the regular chalice belt for its sides.

Heading further down, we see that his legs are armored like the arms but have slashes in the middle of the armor scales gold. On the kneejoints are something which would cause the girls to nearly throw up from the sight. On his knees are skulls...and not just any skulls, human skulls. At the sides of the skulls are 2 half's of metal which look like they would block something. Continuing further downwards, the women see that his legs are armored as well along with his foot...which has a blade sticking out of it!?

* * *

"Now lets begin." The boy states in his Joker form as the metal pieces cover his mouth and knee's to protect him. He then jumps forward to the girls shock as they jump out of the way. Regretfully however, their Humvee couldn't. As such, it's passenger door was completely shredded along with the chair in it. "Hey asshole! I still had payments on that!" The girl with the shotgun yells as she fires shells at the Joker.

But the Joker couldn't even feel damage...much less even worry about the annoyances of the group. "_Destroy them! Annihilate them!"_ A voice in the boy's head shouts out as he prepares to continue fighting the group.

"Yes..." the boy replies as he charges at the women who are panicking at what is happening to them. "What the fuck is going on here!? We just killed a couple of snake's!" The girl with the M4A1 screams as she starts to empty her mag rapidly before her friends fire as well. "Time for you all to die!" The boy shouts out as he rapidly approaches the group to their continued panic. "So why don't you do so with yourself already!" The girl with the desert eagle shouts out as she empties her entire clip into him. "You first!" The boy retorts before jumping into the middle of the group before slicing apart the shotgun that the driver had to her shock.

Before she can grab her pistol in the back of her jeans, the Joker just punches her into her car. This instantly knocks her unconscious with major wounds to the groups horror..."You bastard!" The girl with the TMP roars as she pulls the trigger on the gun again, but it's empty from spraying him earlier when he was in a human form. Grinning at this opportunity, the Joker knees her in the gut, causing her to widen her eyes as she is coughing for air.

Before the other 2 can do anything about him, he slaps them away. This knocks them around 10 or so feet away from him, completely dazed. Turning his attention back to the downed person next to him, the Joker gleefully lifts her up before making her face him. "Go into the corner with the other slut!" The Joker shouts out in a demonic voice as he throws her into the driver, causing her to start coughing up blood.

Roaring into the air from the beating of everyone there, the Joker is going to turn around and leave when the girl with the grenade launcher attachment shoots it at him. This causes a large dust cloud to appear in the area where he was. "Hahahahah! Take that you ass!" the girl shouts out in relief as she believed that he was killed...

She was wrong.

"That was dumb." The Joker replies as he comes out of the smoke with green blood coming out of him slightly. This causes the 2 remaining females to widen their eyes at this happening to them. "T-That impossible!" The girl with the desert eagle exclaims as she cradles her arm. "It'll take more than that to kill the god of death himself lady." The Joker replies as he advances to the group. "S-Stay away!" the woman shouts as she throws the gun at the Joker. To no avail as she starts to crawl away from the Joker to reach the jeep.

The Joker then starts to think that this scene is somewhat familiar before sprinting forward and slamming the last 2 women into the downed group and jeep. The women look at him in terror as the Joker is preparing to strike them all down in one move...but stops as he see's the reflected look in their eyes...of himself. "I'll just say this once, leave me alone and go back to wherever you want." The joker replies as it turns back into the boy before he walks in the opposite direction.

What he doesn't notice is one of the girls preparing to fire at him with a revolver. "By the way," The boy states as he drops revolver rounds on the ground to the women's shock as she finds that the ammo to the gun is gone. "My name isn't sonny. Its Ryan, Ryan J. Anderson. Obuitoke." Ryan states as he then flicks his fingers at the group to their depressed faces.

* * *

Walking in the direction he was running from the women earlier, Ryan is about to move past the dip in the ground when a bolt of lightning appears in front of him. "What the hell!?" Ryan shouts as he jumps backwards to avoid th lightning. Looking quickly in front of him, he see's a desk with 6 items on it with a deck of cards in the middle...with his case!? Ryan then quickly looks inside his pocket to see the case still there!?

"What in the world is going on here?" Ryan states as he finds out that either he's underneath a cloud or else the world has gotten very dark. Looking up into the sky, Ryan is shocked to see that the sun is completely black like an eclipse with the sky blood-red with the moon a pale gold. "Wha-!?" Ryan starts as he can't think on what is occurring.

"_Take them! Take them!"_ the voice from before shouts in Ryan's ears as he falls onto the table from the pain of it. "Who are you!?" Ryan shouts as his headache subsides. "_Joker...are you ready to fight? There are some women who need your help." _The voice proclaims as a mirror is summoned in front of Ryan, this mirror shows instead of Ryan's reflection, of Japan in flames. Ryan widens his eyes at this before attempting to grab the mirror showing this to him.

What happens afterward is his hand passing thru it completely to his shock. "Who needs my help!?" Ryan yells as he see's the mirror's image change to a picture of 5 women in Sailor Fuku's fighting a monster to which Ryan groans at this. "Are you f-ing with me here!? I've gotta help the anime horndog's introduction booklet people!?" Ryan starts before he gets a giant hammer to hit him in his head to his extreme pain. "Owwww! What the hell!" Ryan shouts as he rubs his head in pain.

"_Call them that again and then I'll add spikes to the next hit along with its Gravity hammer powers from Halo."_ The voice states which causes Ryan to gulp at this. "_Now while I would involve myself in the affairs of other worlds, I need you, the new Joker, to help them against some...problems to say the least. You've watched Kamen rider Blade have you not?" _The voice asks which causes Ryan to widen his eyes at this info. "Well that explains my change into bug-boy back there..." Ryan says to nothing in particular as he then looks back to the mirror to see some Darkroaches from blade come and attack the sailors along with people..."Don't tell me the undead were released..." Ryan asks which his only response is the deck of cards in front of him float around him.

As he looks at all the cards, he sees that nothings missing!? Except for the Black and Albino joker's..."Oh you've gotta be kidding me! I gotta fight Hajime! No!" Ryan screams out loudly while running around the table. "_Shut the fuck up already bitch!" _Ryan then stops in place as he can somewhat remember the voice...before widening his eyes and turning around slowly...to see..."Oh...my...god! Freddy f-ing Krueger!" Ryan shouts as he sees in the flesh...for lack of a better term, the nightmare stalker from elm street. "Yes I'm here! Now shut up so my contractor can get this over with!" Freddy yells as Ryan looks at him curiously.

"Contractor? You make it sound like your part of Den-o or something..." Ryan starts before he see's a cloaked figure approach him. "Its...somewhat like that. And to answer your question, no. You aren't fighting the other joker's...its something much worse." the man starts before pulling out a dull green pass with a Demonic skull on it.

* * *

"Whats worse than a joker!?" Ryan says panicky as Freddy uses his un-clawed hand to grasp his head and sigh. "Are you sure this is the right guy for the job Jack?" Freddy starts as he looks at his comrade. "Yeah, he's perfect for the job. Darkade himself put in a good word after that Faiz kid who was a Ryuutaros copy." Jack states while Freddy just flings his hands into the air from frustration.

"Who's Darkade?" Ryan asks to which Freddy freezes in place before begging. "Please don't say it Jack! Please don't say it!" Freddy starts to Ryan's surprise before he can see the Grinning of the person named Jack as he grabs his coat and flings it off into the air Magiranger style.

Red eyes with gold vein's meet Ryan's sight as a man with a dull green shirt with the crimson bolded words for 'Nightmare' on it with long jeans. "He's just,-"Jack spins around before throwing his right hand toward Ryan with the index finger out and the thumb down.-"A passing thru matchmaker-da! And you'd better remember that in our lives never-ending world!" Jack shouts as Ryan only sweat drops at this.

"That was...the most corniest thing I've ever heard." Ryan states monotonously to which Freddy is crying at this. "Well it's not my catchphrase, its his so I figured instead of him and his girlfriend ripping your skull out of you before beating you to death with it-." Jack starts before Ryan interrupts. "That doesn't seem physically possible." Jack only retorts. "And you being turned into an undead while having a Horror series titular character here shouldn't be possible either." Ryan had to say. "Touche."

Jack then grins before continuing. "Now to answer your question, the person who's summoning those bugs is a Trial made off of data from the joker, including DNA as well." Ryan widens his eyes at this before he asks. "So only one guy, no prob." Jack then makes a sound like a buzzer for a contestant who got an answer wrong before replying. "No, 13 of them." Jack then see's Ryan's shocked face with his jaw nearly touching the ground.

"13?! Are you serious!? How in the Hell am I going to handle that!?" Ryan squeals out to the groups irritation, but before they could continue..."Shadow!~!" a dark but chibi-like voice sounds out to Ryan's confusion and the 2 people in front of him's seriousness. Turning around, Ryan see's a shadowed out version of a young bear. "How cute!" Ryan says before attempting to touch its head...before having Freddy stab his hand in the bears face!?

"What the hell Freddy!?" Ryan starts to argue to him before Freddy starts pushing him toward the desk while looking worried. "Um...did I miss something?" Ryan states as Jack gets in front of him as the 'bear' grows to a human size while being armed with scythes and cannons?! "**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"** Ryan shouts as he see's Jack hold the end of a belt like the Den-o belt, except it has a skull on the middle and a slight dull ash green on it.

"Shadows! Looks like you got their interest from the D-trans!" Jack states as he flicks the belt into place before readying his pass. "Whats a D-Trans!?" Ryan starts before hearing a loud ominous whistle blow in the air as Jack gets ready to henshin. "You gotta go now! It won't be long until their leader comes in and I don't know if I can cover you and handle him!" Jack starts as he has a skull-type portal appear to the Sailor moon-verse. "What about you!?" Ryan states as he doesn't want one of the only guys besides his sister who was nice to him to die!

"We've pulled thru worse right guys!" Jack states which cause's his belt to light up with multiple lights. He then see's hundreds of the shadows come forward out of the surroundings. "Take the belts and go now! I'll make sure you don't have any party crashers!" Jack then flips his pass over to press on the skull, causing it to light up in demonic black fire. "Henshin!" Jack shouts as he swipes the pass over his belt.

"**FEAR FORM!"**

Massive black armor appears over Jack's body as a skull type face is his helmet design with dull grey and dull green color on his armor with extra armor on his hands. On his sides are 2 dengasher parts in a double weapon design. This armor is reminicent to Kamen rider Yuki's design...but more older and dusty.

Ryan widens his eyes at this in front of him. "Get going now!" Jack shouts as Kamen rider Fear starts assembling his weapons. Knowing now to just trust the rider in front of him, Ryan grabs the belts before throwing them into his bag and putting the cards in his other pocket.

"You'd better not die! My name is Ryan! Ryan J. Anderson and you'd better visit me or else I'll bring you back from the grave and kill you again!" Ryan shouts as he sprints to the portal to Jack's grinning face. "Jack S. Grant to you kid." Jack states as Ryan jumps thru the portal. Turning his attention away from the now used portal, Jack looks at the hordes of enemies infront of him before sighing. "Now let me show you guys my power as Kamen rider Fear!" Fear shouts as he then charges into the nearest shadow with Freddy backing him up along with a ghostly train.

* * *

Into the world of Sailor moon!

Play His world by Zebrahead

As the night comes into the town of Tokyo, Japan. A certain woman of Mars is in the middle of a spiritual cleansing before widening her eyes at the vision coming to her...In which 7 stars of 4 suits of cards and 3 Cerberus's stand guard over 13 black stars of sickly radiance and healing a decayed Saturn. The stars then seem to approach Raye before a card of a joker appears and knocks her clean into the statue behind her, nearly knocking her unconscious from the force.

"What...was that?" Raye asks as she tries to find a reason for this vision...but all she gets is silence...from the gods anyway, outside was a different story. As Raye started hearing muttering and wonder come from the people near the edge of the shrine. Curious to what is happening to cause these people to act like buffoons at a shrine, Raye heads outside to see a meteor shower occur.

But the odd thing was that there wasn't any announced today for one and the second is the shower was only 14 streaks on the sky, 13 of which paled purple while one is just a bright gold.

Before the lights disappeared, the gold meteor brightly shown for a good 2 seconds before disappearing. As this was occurring, a familiar pair of cats were taking a stroll through the beach area. "Tonight was so beautiful Luna." Artemis states as the white cat walks past his female feline friend. "That it was Artemis, that it was..." Luna states as she also walks to keep up with her fellow.

Artemis then asks "So Luna...um..." Artemis hesitates to say the next part to Luna's confusion. "What's wrong Artemis? I'm your friend here aren't I?" Luna asks while moving closer to the face of her comrade while Artemis starts blushing slightly. "Well I wanted to ask you if-!?" Artemis is interrupted by tripping over a rock. "Artemis!?" Luna starts before running over to her downed feline. "Ow..." Artemis exclaims as he rubs his head as it has a bump on it.

"Let me take a look Artemis." Luna starts as she moves his paw before looking at the bump...and then kisses it to the completely crimson Artemis as he starts stuttering. "L-l-l-l-Luna!? Wh-WH-what are you d-d-d-d-doing!?" Artemis says out as Luna gets closer to his face. "I just kissed it to make it get better you big lug you." Luna replies as she then winks at this, Artemis then gulps. "Luna I.." Artemis starts before he see's a human boy coming from the sea...not moving!?

"Artemis?" Luna asks before following his gaze to the downed human and widens her eyes. "Luna lets help him!" Artemis shouts out before dashing to the downed human, Luna following likewise. Grabbing him by his collar, the two cats from the moon pull him ashore before flipping him over. Luna then puts her head to the man's chest. Luna's eyes then widen as she hears the faint beating of his heart and turns to her companion next to her. "Artemis we've got to get the water out of-!?" Luna doesn't finish her sentence as the person in question opens his eyes before immediately getting up to the cats shock as they didn't expect someone to do awaken so quickly...especially with water still in him!

"OWWWWWW!" Ryan shouts as his head is ringing from the hit onto the ocean. "Note to self, ask Jack for a safer trip. *cough*!" Ryan coughs out the water that was in his body to his confusion as he tries to gain his bearings. Turning his head to the right, Ryan see's a familiar pair of cats looking at him in surprise...but to Ryan however..."NEKO!" Ryan shouts out to the cats terror as he grabbed both of them before petting them underneath their chins. The two cats from space purr at this before Ryan sets them down and looks at them more clearly...

"So it's true then...wow. Looks way different than on tv." Ryan muses to himself to the two cats confusion. "Thanks for saving me Luna and Artemis...Shimata!" Ryan curses as he calls the two of them by their real names to their shock. "Mweeeor!?" Luna meows rather loudly in confusion as she is about to question this person but..."Hey you there!" the group turn to see a security guard coming over to them. "Run now talk later!" Ryan shouts as he grabs the two cats by their midsections before sprinting like the wind with the guard in hot pursuit.

While running thru the city, Ryan then goes pass a mannequin store to his grinning face as he hides in the mannequin store to throw off the guard...which works. "Wow...who knew that the people of this place were so dumb." Ryan states which causes him to immediately duck behind cover as the guard looks his way again. After a good couple of minutes, Ryan looks around the corner to see the guard gone. "*Sigh* That was a close one. Right you two?" Ryan starts as he looks at the cats as they come out behind another mannequin.

"So I take it you two are gonna go back home while I head on my merry way right?" Ryan says hopefully as he prays to whatever existence is out their to get him out of this place(A/N Not too soon Ryan Mwahahahahahahha You gotta keep the people interested!). But his prayers are downed as the cats look at each other before looking back to him. "Who are you?" Luna asks as Ryan only groans from this..before he can reply he then hears someone else walk into the building. "That's for later! I'll lure lug-nut here away while you get out of here!" Ryan hisses as he bolts to the cats distaste as another guard chases after him.

Losing another guard was easy...but herein lies Ryan's problem. "Great, I am in a place I've only seen in a tv show without a map, have awesome rider powers, and I have to deal with 13 copies of Hajime...*sigh* this is gonna be way too long of a day." Ryan states as he pulls out a case with a T on it and opens it up. Inside are 13 Blank cards with the words 'Trial oblivion' written on them...only they have chains in the letters. "So it seems that the 'Trials' all have the power of the rank they are from...regardless of suit..great." Ryan says as he then slots the cards back in before resting in the bushes near a park...

* * *

The next day.

As the day starts, both Artemis and Luna immediately tell the sailors about what happened yesterday. "So let me get this straight, while you guys were cambareing in the reflection you saw a guy in the water and rescued him. But then he said your names even though you haven't met him before and he pulled a Merlin and got away?" Mina states to the grumble of the cats as her sayings havent gotten any better in the time that they were away.

"Yes that's true Mina." Luna says as Usagi only looks at the 2 cats in curiosity. "So how did it go without someone interrupting your date?" Usagi states which causes both cats to immediatly blush in place as they try to make a comment. "Now bun-head, you should leave the two's love life out of this." Raye states which causes Usagi to stick her tongue out at the Mars senshi. "Now girls calm down." The senshi of mercury asks as she starts to look back at the cats.

"Now you're worried that since this person knows about you, he also knows about us...right?" Amy gets a nod from the two cats as the Senshi of Thunder, known to her friends as Lita, asks. "Do you think that he has any powers?" The cats only look at each other before looking back at the senshi in worry. "We didn't check...though when he was escaping from a security guard for the first time, he had this weird aura about him..." Artemis states as he tries to think on what that feeling was when he held him...

The senshi could only worry about what is happening before exiting the shrine. "So I guess we'll see you at school Hot-head?" Usagi asks as Raye nods from this...but then realizes what Usagi said and fumes. After the group leaves, Raye then ponders her vision she had yesterday. "What could it all mean?" Raye asks herself as she tries to interpret the vision to the situation now...but nothing's similar in the least. Sighing at this frustration, Raye then decides to walk into the park to a grinning Kaolinite's glee and the aura from the Daimon seed in her arms. Kaolinite then heads to a nearby tree before implanting the seed in it, making it glow a dull purple before going back to cover.

What neither of these woman noticed is a being with an absolute feral look analyzing Raye and Kaolinite. "_Targets battle level confirmed, beginning to follow the targets."_ The being replies in a mechanical tone as its gunblade returns to its holster before the monster jumps into the park area...As he does this, we can see the number on his weapon, Rank 13.

* * *

Waking up in the park, Ryan then stretches out like a cat exiting the bush. "Well...that was better than what I was used to.." Ryan muses as he flips his backpack around to pull out the rouze cards. "Now if what I remember is correct..." Ryan starts as he walks to a nearby secluded area before attempting this. Attempting to imagine the Joker belt around him again, Ryan then opens his eyes to see that the belt hasn't appeared yet.

"Maybe I need to put a card infront of me?" Ryan says to nothing in particular as he tries to summon the belt again. "Uhm...kamen rider?" Ryan starts before hearing a sound like a buzzer, then he gets blown into a tree to his disbelief. "Ow..." Ryan replies to himself as he rubs his back and is about to try summoning the belt again but...

*GROWL!* Ryan's stomach grumbled as he only looks at it in sadness. "Alright I get it! You want to get some grub and then we can practice right?" Ryan replies while opening his bag to pull out some money..."My money's gone!?" Ryan shouts as he frantically looks for his money before pouting at this. "I must of lost it back in the beach!" Ryan cries out as he slams the ground with his hands because of his disbelief.

While Ryan pouts at the events happening, you could almost feel bad for the Rouze cards as they all had a sweatdrop on their cards and could only look on because they didn't have much choice. As Ryan's going to attempt to punch a tree, he feels a hand on his right shoulder? Turning around, Ryan is surprised by Raye in her miko outfit. "Is something troubling you sir?" Raye asks while trying to figure out the unusual energy she felt from the area...but it stopped. "I've no money...and I haven't eaten in 2 days." Ryan explains the situation to Raye...well the part about Dimension traveling would be crazy..along with him being an immortal god of destruction now...okay so there was some info left out alright.

Raye looks at the boy infront of her seriously as some people con shrines out of their money. "Um...are you alright Mam?" Ryan asks as tries to get her attention. "Hm? Stay still for a second alright?" Raye asks in a polite tone...but for some reason Ryan felt a tinge of anger laced into those words and as such, did as she asked. As Ryan does this, he see's Raye move his right arm up to inspect his shoulders...and see's some scrapes. "_Well at least it seems that his story about getting injured wasn't a lie...now lets see about his current items."_ Raye thinks to herself as she lightly tugs on his shirt...which causes it to snap apart to her surprise along with Ryan's.

"Nooooooooooooo! My only shirt! It's ruined!" Ryan sobers out as he starts cry quickly to the Miko senshi's shock. "_Okay, now we know that his attire is shambles...great." _Raye starts thinking to herself again as Ryan then see's her looking at his chest, seeing a large scar across his stomach area. This scar was caused by a whip...which causes Raye to widen her eyes even further.

"What the-!?" Raye starts as Ryan covers his chest with his backpack. "I've had a bad past alright?" Ryan replies as Raye could only look at him in surprise. "Do you want to talk about it?" Raye inquires as Ryan only scratches his head with his left hand. "Not really." Ryan announces as Raye only shrugs at this. "Just hang on a bit longer and then I can be done." Raye explains as she moves around to Ryan's back, seeing multiple injuries on his back. These injuries are now healed so Raye cannot find out about the color of his blood.

"Something wrong Priestess?" Ryan inquires as he tries to distract her from his pockets which has the rouse cards. "No, nothings wrong sir; and for the record. I'm a Miko." Raye states as she finishes up and looks at his ruined pants. If his pants are the same condition as his shirt...then he definitely isn't kidding around that he's in need of help...but theirs one last thing to check. "What's in that backpack?" Raye asks to which Ryan inwardly curses at this. "Well you can look inside it if you want to." Ryan replies as he hands it to the Miko senshi as she checks inside the bag...finding only a deck of cards, trench coat, and goggles.

"...Follow me." Raye orders Ryan who only gulps as he's afraid of the temper from the embodiment of mars. After a good couple of minutes of walking, Raye leads Ryan to a dispenser near the temple before putting in a some change to get a snack. "Thanks for that Ms. miko." Ryan politely says before accepting the food and taking his time with the food. To be exact, it's a granola bar. "No problem. Though I do have to ask, how did you get those scars?" Raye inquires as she drinks a bottle of water next to him. "Not everyone is good in the world..." Ryan replies before silenced by his mouth being full of food.

* * *

Raye only sighs at this before getting up and putting her empty bottle of water into a nearby recycling bin. But as she walks to return to Ryan, a black smoke appears between them to their surprise as a monster appears between them!? "What the-!?" Ryan shouts out as he jumps up, his chest feeling some pain slightly for some reason. "MIKUSI!" The Daimon yells as it comes out from a nearby tree to Ryan's disbelief. "What do you want!" Raye shouts to the monsters glee.

"Your pure heart! Let me have it!" Mikusi yells as Ryan widens his eyes along with Raye's. Grabbing her transformation item, Raye stops as she is too close to the temple and to a nearby civilian. Looking to run away, Raye is interrupted out of her thoughts by a large beam slash coming from the park!? This slash causes the Daimon to be knocked back onto the temple steps...creating a large imprint to Raye's horror. Everyone in the area turns their head to look at the being that did this.

The 'being' that came out caused Ryan to widen his eyes and the 2 women to be petrified. The Trial-joker has a large build, probably that of an adult male human. The difference being the armor all around its armor and the pure black and purple colors lined on it, much like Ryan's joker form except more animatistic and the gold being replaced with Purple...much less the ash grey being replaced by black. The monster has a holster for a gunblade it now had in its hands along with a winding reptilian tail around its legs.

"Oh...snap." Ryan mutters to the nodding of the women. The monster only looks at the group before locking his eyes on Ryan. The monster then points its gunblade at the Daimon before speaking. "_The Joker is mine!" _Ryan then widens his eyes in understanding of what the monster is. "So you're a Trial J-type!" Ryan shouts as Raye looks at him in surprise. "He's a what!?" Raye screams as Ryan only looks back at her in worry. "It's after me! Just run in the opposite direction from me now!" Ryan yells as he charges at the Trial as it prepares its weapon. "BULLET!" The Trial's weapon exclaims as wings come out of its back, making it fly up into the air.

"Oh shit!" Ryan shouts as he jumps out of the way to dodge some rounds! "!" Raye shouts as she wants to help this person but before she decides to transform, Kaolinite comes up behind her and pulls out her heart crystal! "Raye! TEME!" Ryan screams out as he attempts to charge at Kaolinite, but is grabbed by Trial 13. Ryan then looks around to see what he could do. Seeing 2 women in Fuku suits just waiting.."_They won't help you...they are just waiting to scoop up the miko's heart...vultures." _The Voice from before sounds out to Ryan's ears.

Before Ryan can say anything, he is pulled into a black void...and infront of him is his joker form. "Your...me?" Ryan starts as the Joker nods. "That I am...the Royal gold joker is here to make your acquaintance..." The Joker then bows to Ryan in a manner like a joker...Ryan only shakes his head before touching the Joker's left shoulder. "You're me and I'm you now...so how in the world am I going to fight? I couldn't summon your belt earlier either." Ryan states as he is interrupted by a person coughing?

Turning around, Ryan is surprised by 2 jokers behind him.."Hajime Aikawa and Kenzaki?" Ryan inquirs as they both nod. "Your not alone in this fight, even if my brother hated me, he still allowed me to live...now why is that?" Hajime asks while Ryan shrugs. "Because he still cared about you...subconsiusly anyway." Ryan says which causes the jokers to nod. "Don't think that you jokers will have all the fun now!" Ryan hears this boast from an undead. "You guys!" Ryan shouts as he see's all the Undead ready to fight.

"So you ready to do it?" Kenzaki inquirs as he hands over the Keroberos card to Ryan. "Well I needed to fight sooner or later." Ryan states as he sees the Keroberos undead speak to him from the card. "Can you use my power in a manner befitting of one like yourself?" Keroberos replies in a deep manner, to which Ryan only grins. "Who knows? I'm not a person who has fought for any reason other than survival...of myself and my sister. But." Ryan then pulls out the Glaive belt before slipping the card into it and also putting it on his waist, causing a strap to appear around it. "But?" Chalice asks as he advances forward along with the other aces. "I'll find out what my fighting will do when I fight for something other than us!" Ryan shouts as he flips open the belt, causing the assembled people to grin as the scenery shatters at the same time with the belt being opened.

* * *

Play kamen rider blade ending 1...kakusei/awakening by Ricky

**"OPEN UP!"**

The belt announces to Trial 13's surprise as a gold panel with a Cerberus on it appears, knocking him away to Kaolinite's shock along with her monster and the 2 Sailors in hiding. "My name isn't joker!" Ryan starts as the panel comes toward him. "Its Glaive! Kamen rider Glaive!" Ryan shouts as his body goes through the panel, causing armor to appear on him.

The person infront of them isn't the boy that they saw before, what is infront of them now is a knight in armor. For his helmet stands 2 A's on the sides with a half spade as the mask, also on it is a large red gem in the center. Underneath the gold lines of the armor is a dark blue under armor. Moving down to his chest, there is a Large A in the center with a red gem in the middle of the triangle part of the A. To the sides of the A and are the shoulder guards are blue armor with gold lines. On his arms are 2 metal bands that cover his arteries while on his wrists are Gold spiked metal armbands. With the back of the hands armored, we move down to the legs, which has 2 metal lines on the thighs before rather blocky metal Knee-guards are shown. From the lower leg to the foot is metal plates. On the riders left side is a sword...the Glaive rouzer!

Pulling the weapon out, Glaive than announces. "Trial J-13! You are going back to the place you belong!" Glaive than charges thru him before running over to Kaolinite! "After I get rid of you!" Glaive exclaims as he than jumps upward to swipe at Kaolinite's outstretched hand holding the crystal! "Whoa!" Kaolinite exclaims as she flings the crystal into the air, which Ryan Catches in his other hand while pointing his blade at the women. "You get out of here now and I won't have to kill you!" Glaive shouts out to which the women then growls at this. "Mikusi! Get back the Crystal!" Kaolinite shouts out as Ryan dodges backwards to avoid the incoming rounds from Trial 13.

"This is getting hectic." Glaive mutters as he looks over at Raye...in the middle of the crossfire! "Then let us handle it." Uranus replies to Glaive as they appear behind him. "Not likely!" Glaive shouts out to their shock. "Nani!?" Neptune exclaims as Ryan only opens the Rouzer to pull out 2 cards. "I don't have any time to deal with all of you so get out of my way!" Glaive screams as he slashes the 2 cards into his rouzer. "**SLASH! THUNDER!** **LIGHTNING BLADE!"** The rouzer proclaims as the images of the spade of 2 slash lizard and spade of 6 thunder deer go into his body to the assembled peoples surprise...except the Trial.

"_Joker!"_ It roars as it fires wildly at Glaive's direction, nearly hitting Raye! "RAGGGGHHHH!" Glaive roars in unison as he charges to the Daimon before taking one slash at it, this causes it to scream in pain from the electricity before being flown backwards from the force. Exploding as a result and having the Daimon seed implode with the tree returning to where it belongs. The assembled people had no time to react as Glaive slots another card into his weapon. "**MIGHTY!"** The blade exclaims as an image of the Cerberus appears infront of Ryan, except its blue like the other images.

Running through the image, his sword gets empowered as he runs to the trial. Which flies into the air to dodge the hit...but Glaive just jumps into the air at the same time! "Goodbye!" Glaive shouts as he cuts the trial down the middle, causing it to freeze in the air before imploding.

However the Trial lands on the ground next to Glaive to which he only opens his rouzer before pulling out a glowing card to the Senshi's surprise. Glaive then spins around and throws the card into the Trial, causing it to go into the card in a green flaming aura before the card returns to Ryan. "One down, 12 to go." Glaive mutters as he turns his gaze to Kaolinite. "Now you should probably run." Glaive states, which causes Kaolinite to book it away from him. Glaive then sighs at this before walking up to Raye...but.."Stop right there!" Glaive blinks underneath his mask before turning around to see the other Sailor scouts in their forms behind him.

"Return that heart crystal now!" Sailor moon shouts which causes Ryan to grin underneath his helmet. "Let us look at the crystal!" Sailor Uranus shouts to the other Senshi's surprise. "How about I put it back where it belongs." Glaive replies as he then puts the crystal back into Raye's chest to the anger of Uranus. "TEME!" Uranus shouts as she starts to stomp toward Glaive who only looks at her uninterested. "And i should care what you call me why?" Glaive says to Uranus's continued anger. "You-!" Uranus attempts to swing her fist at Ryan but..."**METAL!"** The power of the spade of 8 has something different in mind. Too late to stop her swing, Uranus later cringes in pain as the force of the hit nearly breaks her hand.

"So it seems you didn't bother to help earlier, when trying to get that thing away from the monster and didn't also save me either...you two aren't Senshi." Ryan states to the shocked faces of the assembled senshi. "What..did you say!?" Uranus screams before Ryan continues. "I stand by what I say no matter what, and if you have trouble with it there are two choices,-" Ryan then jumps onto a nearby step before his form changes into the Royal gold Joker. Naturally this causes the senshi to widen their eyes in horror. "-Fight me and die or run away from my real form!" Ryan shouts in a menacing manner to which Uranus is frozen in place.

Before anyone can do anything, Raye wakes up to the sight of the Ryan in his Joker form. "Wh-wha?!" Raye stutters as she tries to find words for whats occurring infront of her. "Sorry for being a hero once again miko lady, had to fight back or else you'd get injured in the crossfire." Ryan replies before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"W-Wait!" Raye shouts out to Ryan's confusion...much less the other senshi. "Your...Ryan-kun right?" Raye inquirs to Ryan's grinning joker face. "That's an answer you need to earn priestess. Ja né!" Ryan exclaims as he then puts his right index and middle finger outward to touch his head before swiping it away. Ryan then walks into the forest before disappearing from sight all together.

Sailor moon turns her head to her companion, while asking. "Who's Ryan-kun?" Raye then replies. "A person I met today." This causes the other senshi to look at their fellow quite closely...

* * *

Advancing through the city.

play Round Zero-Blade brave on YouTube by MusicalMeme

(A/N, I am going to try to put the lyrics in the fic to make it easier to keep up the pace. Please review to tell me if you want to keep/not keep this idea.)

_Bound by fate and your destiny._

_Wandering reality._

Walking through the city in his human form, Ryan goes past an alleyway with multiple kids messing with something? Walking toward the kids, Ryan see's that they are beating someone up!? "Oui!" Ryan shouts as he charges into the group, startling them as the lead bully of the group; announces himself. "Who the heck are you!? We're just getting rid of the freak!" the boy states as Ryan has to resist henshining to beat the tar out of the kid...

_Change the world..._

_Rid yourself of all the doubts, that are dragging you down._

Grabbing the kids wrist, Ryan then drags him close to his face. "You better run now before I start to get _very_ angry and decide to rip you guys apart." Ryan states this in a venomous manner, he also has his face change slightly with Joker tribal markings to the bully groups terror. "EEEEKKKK!" The children scream as they run away in fear from this new addition to their routine. As Ryan only glares at where the children ran to, he gets someone pulling on his right hand and to his surprise its Hotaru!

_In your heart, what is it you bear?_

_Fleeting hope or dark despair?_

Hotaru asks him a question on her bruised face. "Why did you help me?" This causes Ryan to look at her in a dull manner...before grinning to her confusion as he replies. "Because I'm a real freak, not you." Ryan then grabs a napkin out of his bag before cleaning off the dust and grime on her face.

"Can you do this then?" Hotaru replies as she starts to do her healing abilities to Ryan's surprise. "Somewhat. But my real trick is this." Ryan then turns into his joker form to Hotaru's shock as she can't believe that someone could look like that. Ryan then chuckles before attempting to return to his human form...but he feels a strong need to fight...Hotaru?!

_Round Zero-your time to fight is now..._

_Entwined in the web of sin, will you lose to whats within?_

"_It's probably what's inside her that's causing this...I mean she is the 'Senshi of Destruction' along with that possession she's got going." _Ryan thinks to himself as he fights against the instincts with all of his fiber...which succeed but only barely. Returning to his human form, he then dust's off Hotaru's school uniform before replying to her. "Where's your home at? I'll walk you home incase those punks try it again."

_Break up all the lies, see yourself arise and take flight to the sky!_

_Prophecies lie in the tarot spread._

Ryan then see's Hotaru blush slightly as she is naturally shy to people who are being nice to her. "T-thats not necessary." Hotaru squeaks out as she tries to get this person infront of her to leave her to her own devices...

Ryan only grasps her hand before leading her out of the alleyway to her surprise. "I don't need to, but I want to do so! So let's go!" Ryan shouts as he starts to run to her further surprise. "_He's rather funny guy."_ Hotaru thinks to herself as she runs alongside him to her house, passing by 2 women that she herself doesn't notice...but Ryan does as well as they do the same to him.

_What is the truth?_

_What is left unsaid?_

The two women are named Haruka Tenoh known to herself and the women next to her as Sailor Uranus and Michelle, otherwise known as Sailor Neptune. Locking eyes with the disguised senshi of the outer planets, Ryan only glares at them before continuing on his way. This causes Haruka to seethes in anger as she rubs her hand...with Michelle only looks sad. "Something wrong?" Hotaru asks which Ryan only shakes his head no.

_Your misdirections._

_Your recollections._

_Find your way to the future that lies ahead._

"By the way, my names Ryan...whats yours?" Ryan asks Hotaru to her embarrassment once again as she replies to him in an answer he already knows. "My names Hotaru...Hotaru Tomoe." She says this in a quiet only continues to sprint to Hotaru's home...before seeing a person in thigh-high length green hair walking down the street in the direction.

_Crumbling eras of decadence._

_Secrets behind all the worlds pretense._

Seeing that Setsuna is infront of him and not thinking that it's a coincidence as she's heading in his direction, Ryan then gets down to his knee before talking to Hotaru. "Now Hotaru-chan,*this causes Hotaru to blush from being called that by someone other than her father* I need you to head back to your home by yourself." Ryan states to her distress as she looks worried.

"Why?" Hotaru asks which Ryan can only chuckle. "Well we have some old 'friends' of mine coming through here and I think it would be better if you weren't getting caught in the crossfire...besides, you can keep this!" Ryan hands over a seal card he found while walking through the city...and not just any seal card, the card for the Royal gold joker!

_Bring out your trump card._

Hotaru looks at the card in confusion before Ryan explains. "This is a lucky charm of mine...wherever it goes, I go. If you're ever in need of help, I'll be there. Pinky promise." Ryan then holds up his pinky to Hotaru who only reprociates in kind. "Now you'd better get going before anything else happens alright Hotaru-chan?" Ryan says to Hotaru's understanding as she skips along to the house as Setsuna, the women heading toward him, and the Senshi of time/Pluto walks past her toward him.

_Ready a new start._

Ryan only starts to walk past her before they cross eyes and have them teleported to the time gates to talk..."Who are you? You shouldn't exist..." Setsuna states as she along with him are facing away from each other. "I'm someone who fights for my own reasons, my existence is my own Senshi of the time doors." Ryan retorts to her widened eyes as she jerks around to point her time staff at Ryan...who also rapidly turns around in Chalice form with the Chalice arrow being pointed at her head!

"Your move...Pluto." Chalice announces as they are both in the crosshairs of each other...

_You are the one who will cut through to the new day._

_BLADE BRAVE!_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of this fic! Please review to tell me your opinions on it if I should continue or not! This will really tell me if anyone is liking my stories at all. I only want you guys to review if you want to. I am not forcing you to Review my stories but I would like some imput from the community at large.


	2. Chapter 2

The risky play! No cards against the Trial's!

Well, I honestly didn't expect my story to get as crazy as it did when people looked at it...but it happened...reminds me of my first fics I made. So for your guys knowledge, I haven't watched Sailor moon in a _LONG_ time; so I'll be in and out of this story to find out what in the hecks the plot...is what I would've said but I found a good episode summarization guide online that tells me these things so I won't have to come up with stuff out of the wazoo just for purposes...yay?

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the kamen rider franchise, the sailor moon franchise, any music shown here-in. I can only own My O.C.'s, Trial-j's, and the plot direction.

* * *

Play Round zero blade brave on youtube by MusicalMeme

(A/N, I really like this girl for singing an english dubbed version of the song and include the lyrics in the video itself...very nice.)

_Bound by fate and your destiny._

_Wandering reality._

Walking through the city of Juuban, Ryan is shown laughing at what a nearby Hikaru said and is attracting some attention...and when walking by a nearby mirror for a restaurant, it shows his Royal Gold Joker form walking by Hotaru instead of his human reflection.

_Change the world..._

_Rid yourself of all the doubts, that are dragging you down._

A nearby glass pane in dropped, shattering into the air and causing the City to be reflected in its individual pieces, reminding Ryan of Vegas...his hometown.

_In your heart, what is it you bear?_

_Fleeting hope or dark despair?_

Remembering the woman in the alley, Ryan only closes his eyes as he remembers feeling helpless...with Hotaru only looking at him worriedly.

_Round Zero-your time to fight is now..._

_Entwined in the web of sin, will you lose to what's within?_

Opening his eyes in a widened posture as he hears screams coming from a nearby park. Reason for said screaming is a Daimon and Trial fighting a brutal battle against eachother, causing people to run away in fear. Ryan's free right hand rolls up into a fist and starts cracking at the force he's putting on it, his face showing the Joker symbols.

_Break up all the lies, see yourself arise and take flight to the sky!_

_Prophecies lie in the tarot spread._

Looking at Hotaru before seeing her distressed signs along with a dark aura slightly surrounding her, Ryan only hands her a White feather from a bird before pointing at her to go inside the building and stay there.

_What is the truth?_

_What is left unsaid?_

Spinning around as Hotaru agrees to this, Ryan only charges through the crowd of people to their disbelief as he's heading toward the monsters.

_Your misdirections._

_Your recollections._

_Find your way to the future that lies ahead._

Jumping onto a car before quickly removing himself from it, a nearby crossfire of attacks hit the said car, causing it to explode in a fireball with Hotaru screaming in horror.

_Crumbling eras of decadence._

_Secrets behind all the worlds pretense._

Jumping through the fire is a now Joker form Ryan to the crowd of peoples fright and terror as they bolt from him...with Hotaru only sighing at this in relief.

_Bring out your trump card._

Pulling out the Ace of Hearts, Ryan is about to slot it into his Royal gold Joker rouzer when an attack occurs infront of him, revealing the Uranus and Neptune attacking both him and the monster!

_Ready a new start._

Jumping over Uranus's World shaking attack, Ryan slots the card through the visor in order to henshin to Chalice to the Sailor's surprise as he has his Chalice arrow pointing at her unguarded body. Before anyone can do anything else, Chalice fires the arrow...with the rest of the Rider's appearing in the reflections of the glass pane from earlier.

_You are the one who will cut through to the new day._

_BLADE BRAVE!_

* * *

Ryan only dazely gets up in a suit of armor that is similar to the Glaive armor...but isn't. The armor is that of Kamen Rider Blade. This armor has a giant spade for the head plate with 2 large Bug-like red eyes for the visor. Going downward is a simple vest with designs and a Mechanical belt with a blue spade on it. At his side is his trusty Blade rouzer...but in his situation he's not so sure how useful it can be as his opponent, Trial J-5 advances forward, smirking as his clawed hands come closer to Ryan in his henshined form.

Turning his head weakly to the right, Ryan see's all of the Inner sailor scouts in the area along with Uranus and Neptune...to which the first of the named senshi is having difficulty deciding to grin or look in horror as Ryan see's himself bleeding profusely through the right arm...which is green blood. Looking to his left, Ryan see's 4 Trial J's in a line, looking at him in interest as the person infront of him is coming closer.

Fumbling his hand, Ryan picks up the Sealed Trial J-13 card and can only think to himself as he has difficulty remembering what just happened. "_How in the hell did I get myself in this mess!?"_ Ryan says in his mind like a scream...and before Trial-5 can swipe him with the now setting sun in the city, his body is transported back to the past...when he was staring down Sailor Pluto...

* * *

Waking up by Julien-K

Last we left off our two characters, they were both staring down the crosshairs of their opponet...and with the chime of a bell, the battle begins with both warriors firing their weapons at eachother! Quickly moving to dodge the attack, Chalice then begins to sprint through the empty space with Pluto only looking slighted by this inconvenience. As she follows suite, the area of the battlefield changes into an abandoned building that has construction vehicles outside for the destruction of it, the surrounding area completely ignored in time as a jet flies by before freezing in place, with both warriors beginning to fire there weapons again at their opponent.

Most of the shots that Chalice fired hit the support columns, with Pluto doing the same as they couldn't run and gun accurately enough. "Kuso!" Pluto curses as she fires a larger blast out of her weapon, causing Chalice to drop to the ground as it annihilated the wall he was running by. "_She's not playing around!"_ Ryan states as he see's the destructive force she's using to fight him...with a response from Chalice being. "_Well then you should stop holding back too! If you won't put up a decent fight then I'll take over!"_ Chalice shouts out in an angry manner to which Ryan only pales at the thought of a released, jokerfied, and using all of the Rouze cards Chalice going around at full power.

"_That might be overkill."_ Ryan replies as he gets back up in a hurry to avoid more shots from the Senshi of Pluto. "You're not getting away!?" Pluto yells in an affirmative voice as she causes a gale from the time staff! "_Shit! She's going for her super move!"_ Ryan thinks to himself as he then starts to grab a couple of cards for some options...what he doesn't realize is that he accidentally grabbed the Trial J-13 card aswell.

Attaching the Rouzer to the Chalice arrow quickly, Ryan notices Pluto preparing her ultimate attack. "Pluto's!" She yells as she begins charging her weapon even further than before, causing more wild winds to appear around the battlefield, nearly causing Ryan to lose the cards. "Come-on!" Ryan shouts out as he slots the first card in due to the picked up wind making it difficult to slot it in properly.

"**TORNADO!" **The weapon shouts out through the gale that Pluto is creating as she says her next part. "Deadly!" She shouts as the winds start to compress, giving Ryan his opportunity to slot more than one card in. "**FLOAT! DRILL! SPINNING DANCE!"** The device exclaims as Pluto finishes the incantation. "Scream!" Pluto proclaims the last part out with conviction as the Purple/green attack fires from her staff toward Ryan A.k.a. Kamen rider Chalice (For the moment.)! A large explosion occurs, destroying the area where Ryan was to Sailor Pluto's calm and deterred face as she turns to leave the place...but is surprised by next words she heard.

"Takes more than that to get rid of me lady! Eat my Rider kick!" Ryan shouts as he collides his aerial floating drill kick into Pluto's exposed back. Completely caught unaware of her opponents survival, Sailor pluto was nearly impaled by Ryan's rider kick as he then flies off from her, landing onto the ground with his right knee face up while sitting on his left. Before Pluto could do anything, she then immediately widens her eyes as sparks come off of her back and knock her down, causing an explosion to happen where she was!

Spinning around in place, Ryan then points his Chalice arrow at the area where Pluto was as he replies. "I know that the attack I used was more than enough to severely injure a person...though killing one such as yourself? That's another story altogether now, isn't it Sailor Pluto! So why don't you try being nice for once and de-henshin!" Ryan shouts the last part out as he tries to Identify where the Senshi of Time is located...but can't regretfully find her location.

"That's something that I cannot do..." Ryan hears Pluto's voice around him...but can't pinpoint the location. "Well, I asked nicely after you were the person to draw your weapon first! That's bad manner's for a host now isn't it?!" Ryan states as he see's movement above him, but acts like he doesn't notice such a thing happening, rather, he pulls out a couple of very interesting cards to use for this specific event.

"And you know who I am when you shouldn't even exist in all of Space and Time...Nandomanida (Who in the world do you think are you)?" Pluto states as Ryan identified where she is. "Who am I?" Ryan then starts to chuckle quite loudly to Pluto's confusion. "What's so damn funny?!" Pluto demands as she tries not to stomp her foot onto the ground in frustration. "I am your freaking doom senshi of time! Obuitoke!" Ryan shouts as he rouzes the next card into its slot. **"BIO! MACH! RAPID GROWTH!" **(A/N, This is my first OC created combo...its kinda...quick per say.) The device sounds this out as Ryan glows with the powers of the Cheetah and vine undead.

Before Pluto can even question what he did, she gets attacked in her cover by a group of vines coming out of the building!? "Nani!?" Pluto shouts as she jumps away but is quickly intercepted by Ryan as he jumps up into the air to round-house kick her back into the vines...which eagerly grab her and immobilize her to the senshi of time's shock as she tries to escape, but can't.

Looking over to her Time staff, Pluto tries to move it to fire at the plants, but is regretfully (to herself) immobilized by her wrists being attached to the weapon. Hearing a person landing infront of her, Pluto rapidly turns her head to see Ryan landing on the balcony she is on. "Well, If I can't get you to cooperate nicely when I am in such a good mood today, then I'll show you how crazy I can get!" Ryan states as he then see's in his hand the Trial J-13 card and looking at it, decides to see if it can be rouzed..."Now, lets see what this card does?" Ryan states as he slides the card through the rouzer.

At first, nothing happens, until the rouzer glows gold and then painfully sends a current into Ryan's body!? "AGGGGGGHHHH!" Ryan screams in pain as the Vines constrict even tighter onto Pluto, which would have knocked a regular person outright, if not dead; but for sailor senshi, they're suits apparently give them a higher defense. Falling on his back due to the pain, Ryan is about to nearly dehenshin when the pain stops. "What...in the hell...was that!?" Ryan breathes out as he looks at the Trial J-13 card, seeing the picture flare in flames and electricity as the chains dissapear...only for them to return as the card looks as it was with the Gunblade that the thing had is their.

"That...was pathetic." Pluto states as she looks at her downed opponent. "And you being held by monstrous vines that could eat you if they wanted to and don't have any way to defend yourself? I call that even more pathetic." Ryan replies to Pluto's angry face as she tries to retort, only for a vine to cover her mouth with Ryan silently thanking the vine, not sure if it heard him or didn't.

Looking closely at the senshi, Ryan see's the brooch that holds her symbol for Pluto on her chest and, after getting up, walks up to her and replies. "You really should've taken my offer earlier, now you gotta go through hell and back." Ryan states as he removes the pendant on her chest quickly, causing her to De-henshin and the time staff to disappear. What this also does more importantly is remove her defense, so Setsuna passes out immediately by the increased pain...

* * *

Later, at Setsuna's apartment.

Groaning in pain, alongside a massive Headache. Setsuna awakens on her bed in her apartment to her confusion...and then terror as she is tied down onto the bed by the covers. "_Kuso! How did this happen!? And for that matter, who's got me in this mess IN MY OWN HOME!?"_ Setsuna asks herself in her head as she is answered by Ryan coming into the room...sipping down some Diet Coke!? "You bastard! Let me out!" Setsuna demands as Ryan ignores her to sit down infront of her enchained form.

"I don't think that you are in much of a position to say what you want here lady." Ryan states as Setsuna fumes. She then returns her attention to him after yelling. "And how in the hell did you find out where I lived?!""In your wallet." Ryan replies like it's nothing, which further angers the Senshi of Pluto. But before she can continue to yell at him, he glares at her, his eyes flashing gold which causes her to freeze in place as Ryan replies. "Now I'm only going to ask this once, did you or did you not meet me on purpose." Setsuna only huffs before Ryan sighs. "Looks like I have to get serious, just to let you know for future reference, I am trained in multitude of ways to get people to speak." Ryan explains as he starts to pull something out from behind him.

Tensing up for some reason, Setsuna is surprised at a handful of feathers that Ryan has pulled out from behind him. "What are you-!?" Setsuna starts as Ryan puts 2 feathers in each hand and then starts to move them next to Setsuna's Armpits, immediately getting a reaction out of the Senshi of Time. "BWAAHAHAHAHAA! STOP THAT!" Setsuna exclaims through the feeling of being tickled as Ryan only replies in response. "Not until you say what I want to know. Until then, you'll just have to wait to use the bathroom." Ryan jokes as he continues his 'torture' with the camera paning away from them.

* * *

30 minutes later.

Panting at the amount of laughing that she has to deal with, Setsuna see's Ryan only holding his expecting face as she only turns her teared face away from his. "So I take it that you still won't tell me what I want to know?" Ryan asks, not tired atleast as Setsuna turns her stressed face back to him. "I'll never tell you anything! And when I get out, your in...what are you doing?" Setsuna's voice turns to fright as Ryan then walks away and for a good couple of minutes, the senshi of Pluto is by herself, wondering what else her captor has in store for her. And her fears take a great turn when Ryan comes back...with a weed whacker!?

"Oui oui oui!? That's overkill!" Setsuna exclaims in shock as she struggles even faster than what she did before, afraid for her own life. "Oh me? I'm just attaching the Feather's I have instead of the blades on this sucker, turn it on turbo, leave it near your feet, and go for a jog because I'm bored." Ryan explains as Setsuna see's the feather's from before on the weed wacker instead of its blades to her horror.

"Yo-You gotta be kidding me?" Setsuna stutters out as Ryan shakes his head no to her fear. "Nope, I'm very bored now. So I'll just do this and in an Hour I should be back *Setsuna's eyes go as wide as dinner plates at this revelation* to fix dinner, so bye senshi san!" Ryan says while having a very disturbing smile on his face to Setsuna's panic.

"Oui!? Get back here!" Setsuna shouts out as Ryan leaves the machine to do its work as he goes to leave the building. Only for Setsuna to scream out. "**ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT! JUST KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"** This causes Ryan to smirk as he returns, shutting off the machine and sitting down onto the chair that he put next to the bed. "So your answer?" Ryan asks as Setsuna grits her teeth together.

"I was following a disturbance in the flow of Space and Time. A disturbance that led me to you and that girl." Setsuna replies as Ryan nods to this. "So you were after me and not Hotaru-chan? That's a relief." Ryan then walks forward before releasing Setsuna from her chains to her confusion. "Why did you!?" Setsuna starts as Ryan only replies. "I can take the fact that you were after me, but if you were going to hurt her aswell." Ryan's face turns into his joker form while jammed infront of Setsuna's face, freaking her out tremendously. "Then I'll make you pay for messing with her Innocence in this matter...Is that clear?" Ryan's statement...no declaration causes Setsuna to nod her head slightly as he turns around to leave the building.

Before forgetting, Ryan pulls out her Pluto crystal rod and tosses it to her. "If you want to kill me, then come after me alone understand? I won't take anyone else down to hell with me ok?" Ryan then waves her goodbye as he leaves the door...to which Setsuna can only fall over, sweat easily growing out of her pores as she replies to nothing in particular. "Even with giving me back my weapon and gear, he still could've killed me without any problem...just who is this guy?" Setsuna gets no reply in her room only dead silence to match her hissastu move when transformed.

* * *

At Hotaru's House...Basement. Play Creeping in my Soul by Cryoshell.

Staying inside his lab, Professor Tomoe is in the middle of some form of experiment when his assistant, a very Frightened Kaolinite comes rushing in and knocks over a bookcase as she goes crashing down onto the floor to his surprise. "Kaolinite? What's wrong? Did you get the Heart Crystal?" Tomoe asks as Kaolinite shakes her head furiously no to his further confusion. "I had it! But then some weird monster came out and took out my Daimon in practically one shot!*This causes Tomoe's eyes to narrow at this info* And then some weird Armored warrior taking both my Daimon, and that monster out with one hit!" Kaolinite shouts in her stressful condition to which Tomoe bends down to help her up which causes her to blush by her close proximity to the doctor.

"This armored warrior, did he have a name?" Tomoe asks as he dusts her off to which she stutters out. "He said his name was Glaive...kamen rider Glaive-!?" Kaolinite would continue, only for Hotaru Tomoe, the daughter to the Scientist that was currently brushing her off, comes rushing downstairs to her agitation. She just can't believe the nerve of this kid! I mean, she is ruining her time with the Doctor!

"DADDY! I'm back!" Hotaru shouts out to both of the adults surprise, usually Hotaru doesn't yell at all inside. Infact, she's usually so shy in the first place which makes Kaolinite so pissed off at the girl. "Hotaru-!?" Dr. Tomoe starts before grabbing her in his arms as she jumped into them?! Looking over to Kaolinite who is also just as confused as himself. Something is definitely odd for Hotaru, the most shy person that they know of, to be so outspoken.

"DADDY DADDY! Guess what?!" Hotaru Asks in a giddy voice to which even Kaolinite stops thinking about her current situation in curiosity for the girls change in behavior. "Hmm...*Dr. Tomoe then goes into a thinking pose* I don't know Hotaru-Chan, what happened?" Dr. Tomoe asks as to satisfy his interest in his daughter's current behavior.

Looking like she's ready to burst at this information, Hotaru exclaims out to the adults in the room. "I met a Nice Onii-san (Big brother in Jap.) and he became my first friend!" This causes her father to widen his eyes quite largely and look like he's going to erupt in joy at this info. "Hountou?! (Really?!)" Her father replies in a easily readable excitement as this is the first time in a long while that something good has befallen His darling Hotaru.

Hotaru nods viciously in a happy manner as she replies in glee. "Hai! He even helped me against some...bullies.*Tomoe and Kaolinite both widen their eyes at this as this is the first time that they have heard anything about happening.* He also gave me this!" Hotaru then grabs her bag as Tomoe and Kaolinite look toward eachother as they wonder who this person is...and Kaolinite's eyes go as large as Saucers as she see's the same symbol as the one on the Glaive guy! "Tomoe-senpai! This symbol was on that guy we talked about before!" Kaolinite hissed in a quiet manner so as to not attract Hotaru's attention.

Naturally as any good parent, Dr. Tomoe immediatly got worried for his child. Bending down to look at her straight in the eye, Tomoe asks. "Where did this guy go Hotaru?" Hotaru looks confused at the look her father's giving her alongside Kaolinite, they look rather scary. "H-He told me to back to my house as a weird lady with Green hair down to her legs came toward us, saying that he doesn't want me in the crossfire...what does that mean daddy?" Hotaru answers innocently as Tomoe widens his eyes at the mention of this as he realizes who is daughter means, the senshi of time, Sailor Pluto.

Immediately turning to Kaolinite in an authoritative manner to order. "Find him Kaolinite! We got to get him away from her before she destroys him!" This causes the female worker to nod in affirmation from this knowledge. Sure getting Heart Crystals is pure cake without the Sailor Senshi coming into the picture, but just grabbing one guy who screwed up her last mission is just pure enjoyment for how he's going to come in.

Grinning while she replies to Dr. Tomoe "Yes sir! I'll bring him back as soon as possible!" Kaolinite then runs off to which Hotaru asks. "Otou-san? Is Ryan-oniichan going to be alright with that green haired lady?" Dr. Tomoe just puts on a face before replying to his daughter in a calm manner. "Hai, he's going to just fine." This causes Hotaru to smile blissfully.

* * *

At an unknown location.

"So He's taken 13 hm? Problematic." A shadowed person replies around a broken down table with 13 chairs around it. "That's right, I can't believe that they sent someone here with the belts! How in the world are we gonna fight back!?" A panicked person replies only to be brushed off as they look to a person in an office chair, which spins around to face them. "We wanted our freedom remember? As such, this is the price, we have to fight in order to stay free." The person replies as he then gets up to head to a door to which one person exclaims. "Atece!? You aren't thinking of going yourself are you!? After what happened last time!?" The voice is only greeted by these worlds sounding out of Atece.

"Someone's got to do it, and as the one who freed us in the first place, I'm fixing it. That's what a big brother's supposed to do for his sibling's right?" Atece only gets silence before one person gets up to walk over to him. "Count me in Bro. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you go all Rambo on us once again." The shadowed figure gets nods by 3 other's who get up and follow...to which it gets one member to reply. "Your all going after one guy!? That's a bit much isn't it?!"

He only has one of the other people besides Atece answer. "We have to prove that we can exist, for that, it'll take the pentagon of our group to handle them." All that is received is silence as Atece only grins before putting his hand on the door. "Sate...lets show them our resolve!" He then opens the door and the area is brightened to the point of not being able to make out the people.

* * *

Inside Raye's shrine.

Naturally to her fellow senshi, Raye spilled the bean's about Ryan...or as much as she could learn about him. "So this hunky guy you helped...by destroying his shirt, turned out to be that Armored warrior and monster out in all?" Mina asked as the senshi of Love's feeling that something is sizzling about this whole encounter with their serious companion. Blushing quickly while trying to deny it. Raye defends by saying. "Jigouyuoh! He was just a pilgrim that I was supposed to help out!...Stop looking at me like that!" Raye stomps her foot down as she see's Usagi, Lita, Amy, and Mina to grin somewhat deviously at this info and also at seeing Raye fluster.

"Now now girls, lets let her continue." Artemis responds in a quick manner to help out Raye. Sighing at the feeling of being able to get back at Raye, Usagi replies. "So besides those wounds, nothing else really stuck out?" Raye nods at this to which all of them groan. "So where could a guy like him even go? I mean there's not a lot of options to hide in this city if we tried, and we don't even know if he realized who we are." Lita asks as the group then start's to think.

Luna then asks Raye a question. "So you say you found him in the middle of the forest? Then that must mean that after we saw him last he must've slept there. And how did you come to help him again?" Raye thinks for a second as she then snaps her fingers as she remembers. "Soka! He's going to go for some food! And the best place for food that's cheap yet plenty around here is-." Raye then goes off as the other senshi listen into the response.

* * *

To the protagonist in question.

**"GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!" **Ryan's stomach roars out as he starts to walk down the streets of the city, easily dragging some attention due to his stomachs noise. "Frig. I really need to get some food now." Ryan sighs as he continues on his way. "_Why didn't you eat at that opponets place?"_ The Ace of Spades replies as Ryan Sighs further again.

"Because I really didn't want to impose on her. I've got some standards damnit." This explanation only seem's to draw more Ire from the Rouze cards as they all except the King and queen of clubs and two of Hearts yell at him in his head. "_**BAKA!**__ YOU ALWAYS TAKE WHATEVER YOUR OPPONET HAS WHEN THEY LOSE! THAT'S COMMON SENSE!"_ Ryan grabs his head in pain as he ignores the rouze cards while running into a group of people. "Gomenasai." Ryan apologizes quickly as he doesn't get anything in return? Looking up, Ryan's face is then looking into the person known as Haruka Tenoh. This immediately causes Ryan's blood to freeze in place.

"I'd like to talk to you about earlier today...Now." Haruka replies as she leads Ryan off into a nearby restaurant alongside Michelle...who's only sighing at what her partner is doing. After settling down into a corner of the restaurant and being blocked off by the Two in disguised Outer Senshi, Ryan then waits for something to happen...and gets a menu put into his face.

"Order from the menu, then we'll talk." Haruka retorts somewhat angrily as Ryan gulps and with the waiter coming forth, he asks. "So what do you want sir's and mademoiselle?" Going clockwise from Haruka. "1 drink of water and 1 medium pizza with Sausage and sausage on it." Turning to the next person, Michelle replies to the waiter. "I'll share with my friend across with me, except with some caesar salad if you would be so kind." This causes the Waiter to slightly blush by Michelle's looks but quickly gets back on track by feeling a deathly aura come from Haruka who was next to him.

Turning to Ryan, who only replies. "I would like a Large lasagna with extra parmesan on it with 1 garlic bread and a Mountain dew if that's alright." Haruka glares at him as she see's her wallet go nearly empty in her head. To which Ryan replies quickly. "Oh, can you make my order separate from theirs? I'll pay for my own if that's alright?" Ryan then reveals his money that he found after revisiting the beach from before. This causes Haruka to stop her death glare...somewhat.

Leaving to deposit the order, the waiter leaves their perception of the world as Michelle asks Ryan. "Who are you?" Ryan only looks at her before replying in response. "Who am I? The bigger question is who are you? Pulling me off of the street in order to feed me and coercing me to talk to you is even more mind-boggling. I thought that you girl's would be more stealthy in your approach...or atleast one of you." This causes Haruka to crumple her hands into a fist and is going to stomp on his foot when Ryan replies to warn her. "I think that what you did last time would show that hurting me is not exactly the wise option. So unless you want your foot to be broken from the hit, I would suggest you not do that." Haruka then remembers back when he nullified her attack and rubs her sore hand.

Turning his attention back to Michelle, Ryan is about to reply something when he see's that some guests have arrived into the room. Sighing somewhat as the waiter comes forward with 5 girls and asks. "I'm sorry to trouble you sir, but it seems that they are also wanting to be at this table..." "Just let them join, out talk'll involve them aswell." Ryan states to which Michelle and Haruka look at him in a serious manner. Sitting next to Michelle is Lita, who is looking somewhat embarrassed at their leader's plan. Mina, who is relaxing in her spot as she waits for the food. And Raye, who is oddly more focused on Ryan's companions than anything else.

Onto Haruka's side is Amy, who is looking somewhat calm...well next to Serena, who is giddy. "So who are your friends Sir?" Usagi asks quickly as Ryan only looks at her. "Just some...recent acquantances; and trust me when I say that they'll keep a secret. Right you guys?" Ryan asks Haruka and Michelle who have no other choice but to play along, the situation completely reversed from what it was originally when they arrived into the restaurant.

Looking over to Raye who is avoiding his stare somewhat, Ryan asks. "So, are you gonna wait or are you going to throw out a question Lady of the Red?" This causes the Inner senshi to look at him in shock at what he knows. "H-How did you-?!" Lita starts before the food arrives onto the area. Opening his napkin before putting it down on his lap, Ryan then cuts his Lasagna while replying to the girls. "Simple, Mars didn't appear when you and the others came out ms. electric bill."

This causes Usagi to giggle slightly as Ryan turns his attention immediately to her. "And what's so funny miss sleepy head? The moon also waning like your love life when fishing into the sea?" This gets Usagi to puff her cheeks in frustration quickly as she replies in defense. "I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend and a good one at that thank you very much." Interceding the retort, Ryan says in somewhat disinterest. "Is that so? Does he give you enough of those roses that you and everyone else need for graves? Because if he doesn't then the next time he arrives your all gonna be six feet under." This causes the Senshi to glare at him.

"Why you! Don't talk about Darien like that!" Usagi starts to yell as Ryan looks quickly back to her. "So Tuxedo Mask's name is Darien hm? Thanks for telling me that sleepy head." This causes a metaphorical anime Crack to go through a black and white colored body of Usagi as she realized that she just told him Tuxedo mask's identity! Amy then has to give Ryan props for getting Usagi to do this...who also she believes is smarter than what he appears.

Mina then asks Ryan. "So, do you have anything to do with that meteor shower a couple of days ago?" Ryan only takes a bite from his Lasagna before replying in glee. "This is some very good Pasta here. I really need to head back here more often." Lita only slams her fist on the table which drags some attention from around the restaurant as she somewhat yells at him. "Quit screwing around! If you keep it up I'll-!?" Lita is frozen in place along with everything else around them as Ryan only replies with his Joker markings on his body. "Do what? I'm your only information source for one thing and for another;"

Ryan looks at her with Gold eyes and pulling out the Change Ace card. "Can you even fight with your full power in a place like this? I thought that the senshi's of love and peace would be more mindful of the surrounding people, but it seem's like I was wrong once again." Ryan then sighs before continuing. "But if you want to fight so badly, then I'll let Chalice handle you as I'm trying to enjoy our food." Ryan then turns the surrounding back to normal before looking at Mina. "To answer your question, that's how I arrived here...alongside the rest of the Trial-J's." This causes Raye to drag her attention back to him as she realizes what he said. "What's a Trial-J Mr. Ryan-kun?" Amy asks as politely as possible.

Turning his head in surprise, Ryan then somewhat smiles at Amy who slightly blushes at his look. "Finally, someone uses my name instead of calling me an it. Finally I can start getting away from those 4 monsters for good." Ryan says to himself to the confusion of the disguised senshi there. Looking back at Amy, Ryan replies. "To answer your question Mrs. Mermaid. *This causes the other girls to look at Amy in surprise as she got a name that wasn't too insulting.* A Trial-J is a being based off of a God of destruction from the Battle Royal of species that take place every 10 thousand years on a planet." This causes the group to look at him in a dumb expression, sighing further, Ryan then continues after eating another piece of his Lasagna.

"The Battle Royal of Species as I like to call it, determines who is the ruling species on a planet, for example." Ryan pulls out a card to put onto the table which causes the girls to look at the card for a second...and then widen their eyes in shock. "N-No way...this isn't possible." Raye starts as she see's the card with the words '2 of Hearts, Spirit Human'!? Sipping down his drink slightly, Ryan replies. "Yep, Humanity won 10 thousand years ago, in a battle with the immortal beings entire species on the line, it was survival of the fittest in its purest form."

Picking the card back up before having it disappear in his hands, Ryan continues. "But the true tale, starts with the 53rd and 54th members of the war...or rather the 53rd as the 54th wasn't born yet. The wild one in a deck of cards...what would that be now ladies?" Ryan asks like it's normal...to which Mina replies quickly by saying "The joker right?" Snapping his left fingers together, Ryan replies. "Give Cupid her arrow's back girls, she's on a roll." This causes Mina to blush as Ryan takes another bite.

"Now the Joker, who is also immortal, has no species. It's basically like an extinction level event in weatherman terms if you could compare the two together." Ryan says like its nothing to which Usagi asks. "Why would anyone create such a thing?! It sound's too dangerous to even exist." Ryan then turns his face to look at the Sailor from the moon. "And you think Humanity is any less dangerous? What about all the wars and slaughter you do to other animals and kin of yours? Is that any less dangerous?"

This causes Usagi to try to say something, yet can't as she couldn't figure out any response to give. "There was a saying that the immortal beings Father used to say to us after the Joker was born, that 'Any species could become as dangerous as the Joker, maybe more so as they are legion, while he is a god of destruction and survivor." Ryan only picks up his Garlic bread before continuing his philosophy talk. "If I can compare life to something, its that it has to have an equal reaction to it, for as Life is with death." Ryan splits the bread in half. "Then Mortality and Morality have to be with an equal force that they hate, but love at the same time." Ryan then hands the bread to Lita and Mina as they looked like they were hungry for food.

Sitting back down as he goes back talking. "The world can be a complicated place, yet in the same light it could also be so simple that a baby could learn of it. That's what the joker was for, a way to balance life out with death...or I would like to say that, but a problem occurred during the second battle." Ryan replies as the girls give more attention to him. "The Joker, with help of the Ace and Two of Hearts, learned to suppress his destructive tendencies, and as such, felt regret at what he was when he learned of more 'feelings'." Ryan then pulls out the Ace of Hearts and the Two of hearts once again to which he held them infront of the girls.

"This Ace, which was hailed as the strongest underneath the Joker, as they didn't consider him kin to them. Was called Chalice, the undefeated. He made a promise with the Jack of Spade's, Fusion Eagle if my memory serves correct." Ryan brings the card out before setting it down onto the table. "That they would be the last people in the next battle royal, as a form of friendship I guess. Which was quite odd considering that the term Friendship hadn't even been invented for 2 thousand more years. But who am I to judge." Ryan shrugs as he takes another sip out of his drink.

"He was beaten by the Joker, and then the Human would've been next..yet he willingly forfeited the battle to help the Joker learn emotions. As such, during a battle with one of the other beings, A nearby human was killed. Taking pity on the person, the Black Joker then took to protecting the Daughter of the bystander that was caught in the crossfire, against his kin who were after her to revive 'god'." Raye looks at him in shock at this info as he replies. "Sorry to burst your bubble priestess, but 'God' is a Slab of rock that gives its children Immortality for battle and the like. It cannot grant wishes except to the winner...well its more of a choice really, to keep the current species in power." Ryan then tilts back his head before saying. "Or remove the species in power by eliminating every single one off of the planet and put them in a role to which they belong." The group are frozen in terror. Is this what Ryan is?!

Continuing without making sure that they are listening to him, Ryan further elaborates. "But Joker decided to work with other human...infact, one of the human's became a Joker, this is the first of only 2 times to occur." Amy takes this knowledge into her head as best as she can as Ryan pulls out 3 black cards and put them onto the table. The Joker, Albino Joker, and Navy Blue Joker cards are there on the table to their disbelief. "He became the Navy blue Joker, and alongside the Black, he fought against the other immortals in an attempt to stop their way of hurting other's...but."

Ryan only points at the Albino Joker card as he continues. "The albino Joker, recently created by god in order to comfort the Black, cursed his destiny of being second place, and struck back against his Family. Using the power of god himself, he created the beast's that guard Hades from intruders...Keroberos." Ryan see's Mina shaking her head in a pain filled manner as she can't process all this information. "So it was brother against brother, sibling against sibling, and after the fighting, the Navy and Black decided to go their separate ways, to prevent themselves from having to fight eachother by god's decree."

Ryan only rests his head onto the seat as they all digest the information. To which Usagi asks the obvious. "And how does this involve you?" Ryan can only chuckle as his eyes return to glow gold and the tribal markings aswell. "Because inside Ryan here, is the new Joker! The Royal Gold Joker to make your acquaintances ladies." 'Ryan' bows slightly as he looks back to them, obviously they are petrified being near the god of destruction and that such a thing is even there in the first place.

Grumbling at this, Ryan replies in his body. "Royal! I thought you were the one playing around again! What did I say after the last time on the beach!? No taking over my body without my permission! And for that matter, did you have to tell them all of that? You could've put it in a nicer and easier way jerkwad." Ryan only has his right hand come up to punch him in the face to which RGJ Ryan speaks. "Aw...do you have a crush on the girls here to the point of not going all beast on them? I think a couple of them coul-" "Joker...don't make me have to bring Hajime and Kazuma back again to beat the everliving crap out of you, I'll do that!" Ryan quickly says as the girls are obviously blushing furiously. "Fine fine, spoil sport. So ladies, take _good_ care of Ryan here, he could use a good couple of rom-!?" The voice is silenced in Ryan's mouth as he quickly puts a bite of food in his mouth silencing everything else that would have been let out.

Silence ensued the table as Ryan looks away from the girls. After what seemed like an eternity, Ryan replies. "Sorry about that, when I met him, he was alot different. Infact, I would say that he would've been inspirational...though if I knew if he had such a pranking personality I would've said no to working with him." Ryan apologizes after bowing away from his food. This causes Serena to quickly reply. "N-no problem! It seems that you have quite a few more problems than we know of." Ryan sighs at this.

Lifting his head back up to talk to the girls, Ryan then notices that 5 people are looking at him from across the restaurant. Ignoring them as he can probably guess who they are, Ryan then begins to talk about what he wanted before RGJ took control. (A/N RGJ took control of him after the Inner senshi sat down.) "So you wanted to know what an Trial J is? They are basically clones of the Joker...of which there are Thirteen...or rather twelve now as I've sealed one of them." Ryan lifts the Trial oblivion card to their view as he continues quickly, the feeling that danger is going to arrive is getting too quick for any of his 'guest's' taste.

"My job is to seal them away, I'm not here to fight with you guys unless you get in my way. Just putting it out there. I am also not in the mood to help anyone that doesn't have anything to relate with the Trial's, because I don't want to cause more attention than what I already caused." Ryan then see's the downtrodden faces of the inner Senshi as he continues. "If someone I see infront of me gets hurt by something, I'll fight. And If a Trial Appears in one of your fights, I'll come running for sure." Ryan then gives them a thumbs up which brightens their spirits.

Before he can do anything else, Ryan is hit with someone speaking in his head. And they weren't the Rouze cards. "_Joker...I thought it was you. Taking time talking to some girls? I thought that a person who we had our D.N.A. from would be...more dangerous._" The voice replies as Ryan can only sigh to the groups confusion.

"Well, I guess that you Trials are here to get vengeance for your fallen pal? Just to let you know ahead of time, he got in the middle of me helping someone out. So if you want that Revenge, bring it. I'll take you down with me if you desire that. From one fighter to another Eh?" Ryan only hears silence for a moment as he then starts to hear laughter in his ears...alongside the other Senshi at the table. "_Homosheroi! So you'll fight us whenever we want hm? So how about...""BRICE! NO!" "Sorry Atece! But I'm gonna level this place alongside mr. Hotshot!"_ Widening his eyes at this alongside the Senshi their, Ryan only grabs the Blade belt before slotting into it the Ace of Spades card and flip around. To see a cloaked individual preparing an energy blast at them!?

"Henshin!" Ryan shouts out in the restaurant as he pulls the handle quickly.

**TURN UP!**

* * *

Play Round Zero-Blade Brave ( Chips)

Having the large blue energy field pop out infront of him, Ryan is saved from the blast that was fired, the energy field reducing pretty much all of the attack, just for the recoil of the hit to slam into him, sending him flying into a nearby table with a family of four eating their. Naturally, the response was thus. "GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BAKEMONO!" The group screamed out as Ryan, now Kamen rider Blade, was pissed. "Alright you sorry bastard, now you've really pissed me off!" Jumping forward to punch the guy, Blade exclaims. "I didn't get to finish my Pasta asshole! Now it's going to go to waste from that attack you used!"

The Senshi and all of the people in the area can only sweatdrop at that announcement as the Trial can only reply. "Are you a baka?" Blade can only have an Angry exclamations appear on his head as he shouts after replying. "You're the Baka for ruining my food! Now it's on!" Throwing the guy into a building, and leaving quite a large imprint on it to the surrounding peoples shock.

What further causes shock is laughter coming from the crater. "What's so funny pal? You aren't into that S&M crap are you?" Blade replies as he pulls out his weapon and then he gets these words that cause his blood to freeze. "So you decide to attack me? Number 5 of our group? With the ability's of Remote Tapir, Shuffle Centipede, Thief Chameleon, and Time Scarab to add? Ohhhh...You must have a deathwish kid." Dropping down to the ground as Ryan can't believe what he just said. "Ahhhhh fug my life." Blade starts before getting slammed from multiple sides faster than he can even perceive.

Before anything can even be done, Blade is then teleported into the center of an abandoned area outside of town to his screwed up sense of inertia. "So you like this place? No people around to get hurt, and besides." Blades head is lifted up forcefully to look into the reptilian eyes of his opponet. "It'll be much more fun with an audience...right Atece?" Trial-J Mk. V replies as he turns around to see the other's there. "Yep...definitly a bad day." Ryan barely gets out as his head gets a boot onto it and smashed onto the ground. "Brice..." Atece starts as he removes his cloak and reveals his features.

Much like number 13 in the last chapter, he has Black with purple lines around his body. However, a big difference is the symbol for 1 in the greek alphabet, Alpha, on his head and his much more slimmer appearence...which Ryan believes is just for sight as he feels unimaginable power come from the Leader of the Trial-J's, Number 1. And all but one member takes off their coat aswell in response to this.

The next person looks completely different, having more armor than could be believed on his body...yet it looks like it belongs their alongside himself as the Plate armor that is similar to the Blood Dragon Armor in Dragon Age Origins is apparent on his body. The crimson color is matched by Purple colored armor that is on him. The black all missing on him. The german number for 2, Zwei, is on his chest besides the dragons.

The next to last person who revealed their appearance looks like thus. Having multiple wings and feather's on his back, alongside the back of his feet. The hulking being which could rip a building in half without any real attention also looks like he could fly and move at incredible speeds despite his mass. The black and white wings all in a pattern of White over black, yet interconected, makes the being look like he has giant wings, but doesn't. On his right hand is the Spanish number 4, Quadro.

The last person who revealed their appearance, and also the person who has his foot onto Ryan's now armored head. Has a nasty grin as some insect like wing pattern is all on his back, down to his legs. With a Hardened chest piece that looks like a beetle's shell and slight reptilian skin on his body. The number that signifies his obvious rank, 5, is in Japanese. And as such, it's called in Japanese, Ro. Which is on his Left hand.

Turning his head to the left, Number 2 asks to the remaining cloaked figure. "What's wrong Logan? You don't want to show what you have?" All he gets in response is the cloaked figure shaking its head. Sighing at this, number 4 replies. "Just figures, you always wanted to keep your true identity hidden even from the developers." Number 4 then has to quickly move his foot to avoid a stomp by the cloaked Number 3 faster than Ryan can believe. The stomp then causes a slight crater into the ground to which Blade widens his eyes underneath his armored face. "_Jesus christ! Whoever this Logan's power is, they got almost, if not more, than enough power than Hajime!?"_ Ryan thinks to himself in his head.

Grunting in pain slightly, Blade is then preparring for the worst as the Number 1, Atece, walks up toward him. "Frig, I already have enough to deal with on my plate right now! I don't need the final boss to appear this early!" Blade groans as he hears Brice, number 5/Ro. Start to laugh from this exclamation. "So you want to double team him Atece?! Now that's the best way to get revenge for XIII-!?" Brice is then surprised by Atece knocking him off of Ryan!?

"Nandeste!?" Blade starts as Atece lifts him up and dusts him off. Blinking a couple times underneath his mask as he doesn't know what is going on, Blade then gets this from Atece. "Gomennasai for your lost meal, Brice is such a hot-head that we had to cover for him multiple times. As such, I wanted to fight you when we had nothing else to get into the way, but as usual, Brice jumped the gun. Please forgive my brother if you could." Atece then bows to Blades further disbelief.

"_Ok...this is getting really odd now. Isn't this guy supposed to be the head honcho?! I mean, he's acting really nice for someone who could have more power than joker itself." _Ryan thinks in his head once again as he replies out loud. "I-Ie. Don't worry about it, just please stop bowing, your kinda embarrassing me." Blade speaks form the heart as Atece nods at this. "I understand, once again, if I had a monetary supply, I would treat you to the food that you lost. But as the economy is falling on hard times and the fact that we have no job history, it's extremely hard to get income." Atece Explains as Blade nods at this in agreement.

"That's true, you would think that the world could fix its economical problems quickly. But then again..." Blade starts to speak as he and Atece say in unison. "It happens!" Looking at eachother for a second...and then laughing their asses off as they are on the same wavelength. "OUI!" Brice shouts out while furiously stomping his feet in rage. Turning back to him, both Atece and Blade reply in unison. "Nani? What do you want Brice/Trial-J 5?" This causes Brices rage to get larger from being ignored as he powers up an energy blast in his hands, and just in the nick of time, the Senshi arrive. "Hold it right their evil-doers!" Sailor moon exclaims out as Everyone turn to face the Heroines.

"I really hope you girls aren't thinking of doing your catchphrase here, cause if you do, then please kill me now." Blade states as Atece nod in agreement. "But you have to admit, if they love their duty enough to go around in those frilly clothes then they must be dedicated for making fools of themselves." Atece says as the Sailor's all have an Angry anime mark on their faces. "Why you teme!" Sailor Jupiter shouts out as her hands shake in anger from this.

"OUI! QUIT FUCKING WITH ME!" Brice shouts out once again. Firing a blast at Ryan, who only backhands it with his right arm, throwing the attack away from the girls as he spins around. "Yeah that reminds me to the matter at hand." Blade then spirals his weapon around his body before announcing. "We got a fight to start right? Sa...It's showtime!" Blade exclaims as he runs forward, along with the Number 5 who only jumps over his attack.

* * *

Play from Kamen rider Wizard, Life is Showtime.

Blocking a kick from the Trial, Blade then wraps his leg around the Trials in order to drag him in toward him. But what happens instead is Brice using his spiraled leg to to do a spinning kick off of the ground into the back of Blade's head. Knocking him down somewhat, Blade only spiral's himself up in order to block a punch by Brice. Using the inertia of the hit, Blade flips into the air, extending his Blade rouzer accidentally as Brice grins at this opportunity. "_REMOTE!"_ His arms exclaim as they fire multiple energy attacks at his weapon. "Shit!" Blade exclaims as he attempts to dodge the attack to save the cards. He escapes the brunt of the attack, but 2 cards were taken by his opponent. "_SLASH! METAL!"_ Brice's arms scream out once again as the Slash Lizard and Metal Trilobite rouze cards are summoned onto his opponent's side.

The Slash Lizard, which wasn't shown in the Kamen rider blade series nor any of its movies, is as expected, reptilian in nature. But that is where the similarities end as the humanoid lizard has a tail that is sharp and angular, a blade in its purest form as the length of the tail reaches around 2 some feet. It's clawed hands curl and uncurl quickly and strongly, giving the impression that the being is very mad. It's crimson reptilian eye glare into Blades...no, rather Ryan's existence which very much unsettles him.

The Metal Trilobite, which was in the beginning of the blade series and the movie. Is split in half, by the color of a dull black/green on its right side and a dull gold on its left, the sickle markings on its breastplate. Its Head looks very similar to Kamen rider Odin's helmet, just without the bird decorations onto it. It's left gauntlet holds onto it a set of 2 prong claws.

Holding his right hand into the air, Brice then snaps the hand together. And at that moment, The Metal Trilobite flies forward at a highly unusual speed for it's size as it collides with Blade into a nearby post, destroying said post and smashing into the ground. While the Trilobite does this, the Slash Lizard's tail just lifts up and he detaches it from its spot!? "EW!" Sailor moon exclaims as she see's the green blood come out...and then the tail regenerate quickly!? Doing the same once again, the lizard duel wields it's tails infront of him before charging at an even more impressive speed toward the now fighting Blade.

"Frig!" Blade shouts out as he uses the blade rouzer to guard against the attack, nearly losing his weapon by the kinetic force being released. "_Holy shit! I didn't think that you guys were this tough!? Did you guys not tell me you had this ability and were going to surprise me later!?" _Blade asks the Rouze cards remaining with him about this unusual ability that the puppeted Undead are exhibiting.

"_They were never that strong! At best, they would be at the speed of a human, or in Trilobyte's case, a sluggish human! Doyukotou!?" _ the Ace of Spades shouts in his head as Brice starts to laugh louder. "Like the change? Unlike the original Remote Tapir, I can enhance their powers by 5 times!" This causes Blade and the other people in his head to shout out. "**NANDESTE!?**" And the other senshi can't believe how bad the situation is going.

Jumping down from the top of the area, Sailor Mars is gathering her power in her hands but is stopped by Ryan exclaiming to her. "Don't bother attacking them! Trilobite would probably reflect your attack-!" Ryan's words go to waste as the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon launches her attack. "Nani!?" She exclaims out as her super move/Hissastu waza, the '_Moon Princess Halation'_, shoots out of her scepter too late to be canceled. Flying toward the Trilobite, the attack is redirected instead toward where Brice is surprisingly as he holds his right hand out and absorbs the attack!? "Nani!?" Sailor Uranus shouts out in surprise as she finally arrived alongside Neptune as they had to pay for the food.

Smirking as he holds his hand upward, Brice replies to the assembled people there. "Remember Thief Chameleon? It can allow me to copy other's abilities...so I think that I'll be taking your attack and be giving it an upgrade." Brice's left hand flattens out as spins in place, his gauntlet shouting out. "_THIEF!"_ And a Black and purple crescent wave is launched at Sailor Moon!? "Shit! Get out of my way!" Blade shouts out as he punches Trilobite with enough force to break his entire arm as he then kicks Lizard below the belt, causing the undead to buckle over in pain as Blade Jumps up into the air and attempt to stop the attack with his flaming Right arm from the pain with the blade rouzer. "RAAAGGGGGH!" Blade roars as he slices the beam in half, the pieces crashing into the sides of where the Senshi are, leveling the spots and anything in there way for a good 60 feet?!

"Holy..." Sailor Jupiter starts as she see's the destruction. But before anything else could be said, Blade is rammed by the 2 possessed undead and rammed into the quarry's edge. Trying to free himself quickly, but cannot as his right arm is pretty much gone limp at this point. Seeing another beam heading toward him and the grinning face of Brice, Blade can only hold up his right arm in a feeble attempt for defense...and Ryan Blacks out from the hit.

* * *

Back to present time.

"Oh great, now I remember. Frig!" Blade shouts out as he uses his tired legs to kick Brice in his chest, knocking him back enough for Blade to get back up and retrieve the Blade Lizard card alongside Metal Trilobite. Trying to think of a plan onto how to get out of this mess as he looks at his injured left arm.

"_Damnit. If I don't hurry and heal this, I'll pass out from blood-loss, and if that happens, I'm screwed. So my only option is the 9 of hearts, Recover Camel...but how in the hell am I going to use it without him getting it!?" _ Ryan asks himself in his head as he see's the now bloodied card of Trial-J XIII/13...and remembering about what happened with Pluto when he slotted the card, he decides to take a gamble.

"_Oui! Don't think of doing that kid!"_ Ace of Diamonds shouts out in his head as he only replies. "_I'm dead if I don't do it, and if I do it and it fails, I'm also dead. But..."_ Ryan flips the blade around to remove the blood that has gotten onto it. "I don't exactly have alot of options here! So let's rock!" Blade exclaims out as he charges forward to the Surprise of everyone there.

Spiral slashing with his weapon, Blade then has to go into a roll to avoid a counterattack from his opponent. Spinning in place with his legs in the air, Blade blocks the incoming attack from Brice as he takes a swipe at his exposed legs. Backing off after getting injured, Brice growls at Blade for his damaged legs.

"So what's the matter? Can't you use Time Scarab's abilities any more?" Blade inquires as he finds it odd that he hasn't decided to use the power after grabbing him from the restaurant. Growling even further, Brice explains in an angry tone of voice. "I can only use it once per day, and that's the reason why." Blade nods his head at this. He had to figure that their would be a weakness to his opponent and the Remote powers were enhanced while the Time ability's were reduced.

"So then how about I throw you a bone!" Blade exclaims as he throws the Trial-J XIII seal card at Brice, who's abilities kick in automatically, try to possess the card. But..."_REMOTE! REMOTE! REMOTE! REMOREMRERERERERERERERE-!" _ The gauntlet repeats rapidly to the point of incoherence as Brice has green electric currents come out of his body and electrocute his body painfully.

"GAAAAAGGHHHHH! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Brice screams for an answer as Blade explains. "I really don't know either. But apparently your sealed brother there can't be read by my rouzer, and then I got lit up like a christmas tree by doing it. So I figured, if that happened to me then it should happen to someone like you who takes sealed cards and revive them." Blade then rouzes a card out in the open to which he doesn't notice Brice's eye glowing red for a split second as it's read.

"**RECOVER!"** The Rouzer exclaims out to everyone as a blue picture of a camel goes into Ryan's body, healing all of his wounds and tired body. "Now I think it's time to go all out on you. So I think that doing this double combo will take you down." Blade proclaims as he grabs 4 cards out of thin air.

* * *

Play Kakusei/Awakening by Ricky, Kamen rider blade ending One.

Slashing the first card in, the rouzer shouts out. "**THUNDER!"** The points deplete on the device after being replenished from the Recover card. Slashing the next 2 in, Blade see's the Sailor Senshi look surprised at his recovery. "**FIRE! BLIZZARD!" **Flicking the last card out into hand, Blade then rouzes the last card's ability..atleast for the first combo. "**TORNADO! EXTREME SHOT!"** The rouzer then shows the Elemental Quadriplits as they appear in their order as they go into his body. Thunder deer has A lightning storm appear on his card. Fire bug causes an Inferno along with lava pillars. Blizzard polar bear summons Ice pillars onto its card. And Tornado Hawk flies forward to the card's face with two twisters underneath its arms, and then flinging them forward.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Blade roars out as his horn glows prismatic as well as his rouzer. Jumping into the air, Blade exclaims. "**EXTREME SHOOTING STAR!"** And then fling his weapon as it charges through 4 blue panes and into Brice's body, instantly causing an explosion to occur. Landing on his feet and opening of the Rouze absorber, Blade see's that his rouzer is stabbed into Brice's body...him bleeding somewhat and looking dazed.

"Time to finish this." Blade states as he pulls the Queen of Spades, Absorb Capricorn. And her King, Evolution Caucasus. Slotting the Queen into the middle slot, Blade hears a refreshing sound coming from it. "**ABSORB QUEEN."** The voice who say's this is much more clearer than what the Blade Rouzer says and is actually quite calm. Slotting the King card into the card reader, Blade hears the last thing he needs to go into his ultimate form for blade.

"**EVOLUTION KING!" **A Spade with the Caucasus appears on the Rouze Absorber, with a red jewel in the mid-section and a blue outer layer. Freezing in place as he feels the decor land. Blue electricity comes rushing forth through his body. Grunting in pain while screaming from it, he has Sailor Mars shout out. "Doushta!?" Blade only tries to look at her while being electrocuted in his metal suit. "I'm...Going...full...POWER!" Blade then has all 13 spade cards fly out of his rouzer that is currently imbedded into Brice, and the one's that are in the absorber along with the one on his belt. Flying around the air in a rapid manner, the cards then combine from the ankle up in this order.

Mach Jaguar goes into his left leg, causing a Gold anklet to appear on there. The next who does this on the right Ankle is Kick locust which is the same. Slightly above the two new anklets are Metal Trilobite and Magnet buffalo goes there. With Tackle Boar into his left thigh armor, making it longer aswell as golden, with Thunder Deer doing the same on the right thigh. Time Scarab is underneath the right shoulder, creating more armor their aswell. With Slash Lizard on the Left part doing the same. Beat lion is on his right arm, widening the gauntlet even wider than before besides providing extra armor.

Evolution king goes into the chest, making the chest piece hold its picture in gold form and the helmet of Blade being changed into something more like a kings crown, the red bug like eyes are infront of the crown with a green jewel in the middle of it and white tear streaks underneath the eyes. Fusion eagle goes into the Right shoulder, and Absorb cabricorn goes into the left shoulder aswell, causing the Shoulder pads to swell upwards, like a chair, but with belt like feed of grey going around the width of the pads, the only break in them is the two golden embroided cards on the shoulder. Then the Ace of Spades recombines with his Belt, finishing the suit.

Now this person right here isn't Kamen rider Blade anymore, oh no...It's Kamen rider Blade King form to all of whom it shall fight! Blinking their eyes in surprise at what just occurred, the Senshi are then further shocked when Blade KF holds out his left hand, and having a Giant greatsword appear in his hands!? "Nani!?" Sailor Mercury shouts out as she just saw something that shouldn't be physically possible.

"Now lets throw out the trump card..." Blade KF says as he holds his empty right hand up to the sky, and then 5 cards appear into it from his body, Time Scarab, Fusion Eagle, Absorb Capricorn, Evolution Caucasus, and finally, The Ace of spades, Change Beetle in his hands. However, their borders on the cards have changed to show gold on them surprisingly and some slight changes to the artwork.

Pointing the Cards to the hilt of the greatsword, they then fly into the back of it, being a rouze reader aswell! And from the voice in the Rouze Absorber. "**SPADE 10! SPADE JACK! SPADE QUEEN! SPADE KING! SPADE ACE! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"** The voice says this in english with a thick Japanese accent. The now golden colored panels appearing infront of Ryan who only grabs the blade with both hands as he then charges through each of them, not seeing that Brice's eyes glow crimson once again.

"AAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHYYYYYYAAAAAHHH!" Ryan roars out as he slashes his Brice though his midsection, grabbing his blade rouzer and stopping behind him. Brice only widens his eyes as he falls onto the ground and explodes. "Got you now." Ryan proclaims as he pulls out the card, seeing it glow once again and throw it behind him.

Waiting for the card to return, Ryan is then caught off guard by getting hit from behind by something!? Flipping over, he see's that Brice is unharmed!? "What the fuck!? How in the hell did you survive a Extreme Shot and a Royal straight flush!?" Blade KF shouts out in complete disbelief alongside everyone else as they don't understand just what happened. Laughing while holding his card infront of everyone, Brice chides Ryan "For your stupidity, and lack or realizing everything I could do, or did you even remember that I had the power of Thief Chameleon?" This causes Blade King Form to think on that for a moment..and then realize what he meant.

"You took Recover Camel when I used it to heal myself back up...but how!? Your machine didn't announce it being activated!" Blade King form demands as he want's to know what in the hell is going on. "I can use my power's without announcing them, but only 4 times a day." Brice is then alerted to his gauntlet opening up for some odd reason that seem's to confuse him too. "What is this?" Brice asks as he looks at the opened slot...it looks like a card could be slotted in..."Now I wonder what this can do?" Brice then slots the Trail 13 card in, and unlike what happened before with Ryan and himself, he gets a response!?

"_COMBINE! RO AND XIII!"_ This causes Ryan to say "Wait what?!" And his response was a good one as chains appeared around Brice, which then wrapped him up as the roman numeral for 13 combines with it alongside black flames. Backing off from the heat being released, Ryan then see's something that gets fear into his heart. The gunblade that number XIII used is in Brice's freaking hands! And if that wasn't bad enough he has two of them alongside some more armor. A Crimson transparent visor appears on his head to make him look even more unusual.

"Let's see what this can do now shall we?" Brice jokes as he disappears from sight!? "Wha-!?" Ryan can barely get out as he's assaulted from multiple positions around him, slashes, stabs, cross attacks, being hailed by gunfire, and also slammed by some form of cannon hits his body all at once, causing him to fall onto the ground in pain to his confusion.  
"What the hell!? I thought that Brice couldn't use Time Scarab's ability more than once per day!?" Number 4 cries out as he can't believe what's happening.

"Jigouyo!" Atece exclaims in disbelief as he continues. "It's speed! Pure speed!? I don't know how to explain it, but Brice's abilities got majorly upgraded when he slotted that card in!?" Atece is then interrupted by Brian appearing infront of them, cockily saying. "I don't understand it much either. But I'll let my new gear speak for itself." Brice is then surprised along with everyone else their by the next words to come out of the weapons. "Over-am engaged, series Alpha thru XIII can increase power of original capabilities in emergency situations by combining power with other's in the series. Power increase determined by rank of position in the series and multiplied by the card used for a time limit made of 16 minute, 40 seconds." This causes Sailor Mercury to think to herself for a moment, before exclaiming in shock.

"That's an power upgrade of 8 times!?" This causes Blade KF to shouts in disbelief. "Please tell me your joking." And to Ryan's dismay, Sailor Mercury only shakes her head no to which he turns his head in terror at Brice now, who is only laughing Maniacly at this info. "So an 8 time power increase?! Homosheroui!" Holding the weapons outward before pointing them at Blade, he continues. "Let's put that power to the test!" "_**BULLET!"**_ His weapon exclaims to Ryan's Terror. "_He didn't use that when he was attacking me earlier!?"_ Lifting the Blade rouzer in a defensive position, Blade KF is caught completely in dumb shock as Brice only fires one shot at him, and once it connects with the Rouzer...

SCCREEEACCCHH! "GYAAAAAAAAGHH!?" Sailor Moon exclaims out as a piece of the now destroyed and in pieces Blade Rouzer hits her in the chest, immediately causing Venus to grab her and worry for her leader. Falling off of the brooch, is the now impaled transformation crystal that Sailor Moon uses to henshin from her human form. The pink ribbons flutter around as Serena appears outside of them, obviously in distress over her predicament. "Serena!?" Sailor Mars exclaims as she see's the damaged and not in working shape of her Tranformation item.

"It...broke.." Serena starts while picking it up, holding it in her hands she is then cut by one of the shards of Blade's weapon. Looking at her cut hand, she then starts to whimper a bit at this. "Oh? It seem's that my target originally got handled after all, and as such, is pathetic as she was before." Brice chides as Serena then starts to Hiccup. "SHUT UP!" This suprises the Senshi and Ryan who looks at her in surprise. "This was the only thing helping me keep with my alter ego's mother...*Sniff*!" Serena starts to cry onto the crystal, seeing it spiral before splitting apart, something clicked in Ryan's memories.

* * *

Vegas.

Sitting down onto a closed Garbage bin, Ryan is smiling while in very filthy clothes and thinking of what he will do with his sister next after she's done with work. Ryan is then knocked out of his happy mood by His sister falling down onto the ground next to him and her locket comes undone and flies off to somewhere random. Jumping down onto the rough alleyway concrete, Ryan runs up next to his sister.

"Nee-san?! Daijou...Ie, I can see that you aren't alright! What Happened!?" Ryan inquires to his sister who only puts on a brave face as she replies. "Nothing happened Ryan-?!" She is then interrupted by Ryan Slamming his fist against the nearby garbage can, knocking it clean over to her shock. "Don't screw with me sis! I know when you're trying to lie!" Ryan shouts as his sister can only look away from him. As she does this, she puts her right hand up to her throat to try and grasp something, only for her eyes to widen in shock and horror.

"Oh no!? Mom's pendant!" She exclaims as she frantically searches for it, with Ryan doing the same. After several hours of attempting to find the item, they're hands turned up empty as his sister can only look downtrodden at this. "Sonna...Once again, I lost something that belonged to us...Nande?!" Ryan's sister can only cry out as she then begins to shed her tears onto the ground..."_Nee-san..."_ Ryan thinks to himself in his head as he can't find anything to say that can comfort her right now...or anytime soon.

* * *

Back to the battle.

"Nee-san..." Blade KF says in a slight whisper as he gets up to Brice's amusement. "Oh? So you still want to fight?" Brice inquires as even Atece looks shocked. "Teme...you made..." Blade KF starts out as he throws the remains of the Blade Rouzer away with Brice tilting his head in confusion. "I made what? The Senshi slut cry? Of course I di-!?" Brice is interrupted by Blade disappearing from his sight before slamming his left hand into his face and then onto the ground while he roars out. "**YOU MADE NEE-SAN CRY AGAIN YOU BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!"**

* * *

Play Happily Ever After by Nakagawa Shoko.

This causes Serena to rapidly turn her gaze toward Blade KF as she doesn't understand what he just said.."Nee-san?" She mutters underneath her breath as Brice can only chuckle. "Oh? You think that you can beat me now!?" Brice only teleports from the ground to slam his fist into Ryan's Neck, to which he doesn't move to everyone's shock. Turning his head toward Brice, Ryan only replies. "**No more mister nice guy. Your gonna die."** Ryan's body then changes to his joker form as Brice can only back off by the black aura being emitted by him. "What the hell?!" Brice inquirs as Ryan in his Joker form charges forward to spiral kick him in the chest, to which he flies backwards.

Holding his hands out like claws and to his sides, Ryan roars a beastial roar that sends chills down even Brice's body as the chains on his neck than rattle quickly in an erratic pattern. Putting his clawed hands onto the opposing shoulder of his body, Ryan roars once again as he rips off the scythes!? "Holy.." Atece starts as he can't believe that he did that. "**LETS ROCK!"** Ryan shouts out as he then charges forward at Brice who only grins as they then intercept eachother's blades. This causes an implosion to occur at where they connected their weapons. The resulting shockwave throws the Senshi and remaining Trial's off their feet and away from the battle ground.

Not even noticing what has just happened, Ryan continues in a beserk-like fashion of slashing at Brice, who only starts to fire his weapons at point blank range, causing wounds to rapidly appear on his body. "**RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"** Ryan shouts as he continues attacking Brice with no knowledge of the damage done to his body, this naturally disturbs Brice who is using everything he has to damage Ryan. "Jesus Christ! Is he a Freaking zombie!?" Brice exclaims as he then flicks the blades on the gun's up onto the barrel. "_SLASH!"_ The weapon says barely over the massive power erupting at the battlesite.

"**SHINAI!"** Ryan continues as he slams his head against Brice's, destroying his golden visor from the kinetic force. Doing a cross slash at Ryan's exposed body, Brice teleports away before hailing Ryan's position. His eyes glowing red, Ryan then starts to deflect the shots away from his body and onto the ground, to which they create mini craters onto it!? Running forward through the hailing fire that continues whether he dodges it or not, Ryan runs up the wall of the crater and throws his blades away!? Jumping up to grab Brice's chest, Ryan only flips around before throwing him back into the crater. The second he is about to land onto the ground, Brice is then catapulted back into the air by Ryan who is running at such a speed that it's causing his knees to spurt out green blood.

Clawing his opponent in mid-air, Ryan then grabs Brice with his legs and then land him onto the ground. Spiralling off of him before he can react, Ryan is about to charge at him once again as Brice then decides to go all out. "Alright, now that does it! You are gonna taste the power of your Extreme shot times 8!" Brice only holds out the Gunblades which glow prismatic as the blades infront of the barrel act as a railgun. Pulling the trigger on the weapon, Ryan is then enveloped in a bright prismatic light...

KABOOOOM!

Laying down onto a now pillared ground in a heavily injured Ryan, who only moves sporadically in place. "Sheesh, talk about going overkill." Brice chuckles as he holds Ryan's seal cards for the Trial's. Opening it, Brice then see's a large chain-like barrier appear over the card holder. Smirking as he puts his hands into it, Brice's face is shown in tremendous pain as he pulls out 5 cards. The cards, which are Trial's 1-5 immediately catch his attention. Closing the case as his hand is severely burnt to the point of looking like 4th degree burns from the endeavour, Brice then jumps onto Ryan's injured body which only growls at him in a territorial way. "Since I can't get the other cards right now, and because this thing is so useful to you, I think that I'm gonna be keeping it for awhile now ne?" Brice jokes as he then retreats from Ryan's clawing hands.

Turning around from walking away, Brice then points his gunblade at the surrounding ground, firing multiple rounds to cause Ryan's body to sink into it. "And that should keep him out of the picture for awhile." Brice jides as he then heads to return to their base. After he leaves the area, the Senshi return and immediately Venus replies. "Yeesh, they really took to country here didn't they girls?" To this Serena has to nod as she tries to find Ryan alongside the other senshi. But after an hour of searching the area for him, they have to give up due to the cops coming into area. And since their leader is without her henshined form...

"Kuso...we'll have to come back later." Lita curses as they retreat to Serena's house. The outer Senshi, naturally, left before the other senshi could ask who they were.

* * *

Back at the Trial-J's base.

Walking into the room, Brice is immediatly approached by a figure in a cloak. "Brice! Let me heal you-?!" The cloaked figure is then given a surprise when they found out that their healing ability didn't work. "Nani?" Brice starts as he tries his thiefed healing ability on his wounds, which doesn't work either?! "Douyukotou?" Atece starts as he can't figure out what is going on. "Note." The gunblades reply as they start to disappear from the timer. "That once activating Over-am, rapid healing properties common with Undead D.N.A. is rendered inoperable. As such, healing ability common with human's will be present onto the user's body afterword. Any attempts of rapid regeneration is rendered null." This causes the 12 Trial's to widen their eyes at this info.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Brice exclaims as he looks at his fried left hand, but all he gets in response is silence as the weapons disappear and the card flying out of his arm slot. Attempting to pick the card up, Brice is then zapped by energy from the card? "It seems that it's an emergency mode...or a berserker mode if you would like to call it that. Once done, it looks like it'll need time to cool down." Number 4 speaks up as he only crosses his arms in a quick manner. Groaning at how he feels, Brice is then led to a nearby couch to rest upon as Atece replies. "Just get some rest for the time being bro, we'll handle things from here on alright?" This only gets a weak nod from the before empowered and godlike Brice as he heads to sleep.

Nodding at this along with the others, Atece then looks toward an area away from their current location as they then leave to see what is occurring. After they left of course, Brice then opens his eyes before lifting the five cards in his hands. "Now...if it did that much power...I wonder how much it would be with the others?" Brice contemplates as the darkness takes forth in the area and the street lights go on.

* * *

play Gentle hands, Dot Hack/G.U. soundtrack.

Arriving at the location, Kaolinite is then surprised by the amount of destruction done to the area. "Man..they really went all out here." Kaolinite says to nothing in particular as she then knocks over some rubble. The result was her foot going down a ways due to the rubble sinking downward. "Damnit! Stupid junk!" Kaolinite curses as she then retracts her leg before going to kick the rubble again.

She stops however, for seeing green liquid of some sort on her leg. Curious, she bends down to touch it and rubs it between her fingers. "Blood? But why is it green?" Kaolinite questions this as she then see's a hand in the rubble. Widening her eyes at this she then rushes forward to begin digging. "No way, there's no way you can be dead yet! I still haven't gotten payback yet!" Kaolinite shouts as she see's Ryan's lifeless eyes in his RGJ form looking upwards.

The moon shines on his bloodied body underneath the rubble, revealing extreme injuries. Trying to grab him, Kaolinite then starts to sink into the ground. "Damnit! The Ground is unstable! Its going to cave in and take him along with it!" Kaolinte then attempts to dig in to get a better grip. But it doesn't work. Thinking the situation hopeless, Kaolinite is about to give up and leave when she remembers how happy Hotaru and Doctor Tomoe were at the knowledge that she made a friend...

"Kuso!" Kaolinite roars as she uses a strength that she can't believe that she possesses to stick her hands into the darkness that holds Ryan's injured body and lift him out of the rubble to her amazement. "You aren't dying yet! Not until you see Hotaru and tell her goodbye!" Kaolinite proclaims as she then starts to carry the person up the collapsing ground and to her nearby motorcycle...

All the while this is happening, Sailor Pluto is shown looking at him in interest. "You cannot fall now...you must fall by my hands or else all will unravel...Kamen rider." Sailor pluto Proclaims silently as the winds muffle her voice to which Kaolinite takes no notice to her presence in the slightest.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Holy cow that took some work to do the last bit. But then again. I really need to find a faster way to type and manage my time. Until the next chapter Y'all!


End file.
